Retrato En Sepia
by sistercullen
Summary: Despues de que sus padres murieran en un fatidico asalto. Isabella Swan Cullen, vuelve a casa de su abuela, la mujer que una vez repudió a su madre. Allí encontrará  a un familiar que su madre nunca conoció.
1. Chapter 1

Lean esto. Y despues haganme saber que tal.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son de Sthephenie Meyer.

La historia es mia.

RETRATO EN SEPIA

PRIMERA PARTE

Me ardían los ojos.

La garganta la tenia en carne viva.

Y mis manos temblaban todavía; aunque ya habían pasado tres días del fatídico dia.

Papá y mamá, habían salido a pasear por Gilligan Abbey y allí habían sufrido un atentado por unas pocas libras.

Papá apareció junto a mamá, con la garganta sesgada y con veinte puñaladas en su torso.

Mamá, tenia el vientre abierto. Mi hermano habia sido sacado de él y yacia sobre su pecho, en un marco absolutamente Dantesco.

Yo Isabella Swan Cullen, hija de Reneé Cullen y Charles Swan, iba camino de Cullen´s Fortress, con el corazón en un puño y la firma convicción que allí no iba a ser ni una infima parte de mi vida feliz.

Mis huesos iban a parar a la única residencia donde ni mamá ni papá, hubieran querido que me ubicase. La casa de mi abuela por parte materna.

Mamá me habia explicado lo suficiente para saber que la abuela, no quería que se casase con papá y la habia aborrecido hasta limites insospechados y desnaturalizados para una madre.

Y ahora dentro de aquel coche, que parecía la funeraria que habia trasladado a mis padres al cementerio, entraba a los bastos jardines de la fortaleza.

La Fortaleza.

Mamá me habia hablado mil veces de ella; con dolor y con una chispa de emoción en los ojos.

¿Qué me deparaba allí?

Mis 12 años recién cumplidos, no se atrevían ni a soñar si quiera con mi convivencia con la madre de mi madre. Aquella que habia repudidado durante años y ahora de nuevo tenia a una Cullen, metido entre sus faldas…

La abuela era una mujer de una esplendida belleza.

Me dí cuenta nada mas verla, traspasar el umbral de su colosal casa.

Su belleza estaba perdida en el tiempo. No manejé números al respecto y la miré con los ojos hinchados y la nariz colorada de tanto sonarse.

La puerta del coche se abrió y ella corrió a recibirme.

Un abrazo.

¿Algo un poco inusual en una abuela que aborrecía a su propia hija, no?

Me restregué la nariz con el dorso de mi mano.

-Mi querida, Isabella. Mi querida niña. Ven. Yo te cuidaré, como si fuera tu madre. Como tu madre me negó hacerlo, abandonándome a tan tierna edad. Ven mi niña, ven.

Me dejé abrazar y caminamos juntas hacia el interior de la casa.

Deparé en el rostro adusto y frio que nos contempló al entrar.

En sus ojos como el hielo y aún así quemaban.

-Vamos Edward.- se dirigió a alguien, la abuela.

El muchacho de la mirada fría nos siguió y senti mis dientes castañear.

Aquella mirada me habia vuelto a sumergir en mi propia miseria. Recordandome que era una recogida.

Una vez dentro, el frio ya no se calaba en los huesos y la abuela se separó de mi, besando mis dos mejillas con fuerza. Me guió tomandome la mano y fuimos en dirección al muñeco de cera que nos miraba sin pestañear.

-Edward; saluda a tu sobrina.- La abuela Esme lo miró inquisitiva.

¡No podia creerlo! Mamá tenia una hermano….y ella se habia muerto sin saberlo…

El muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años, dio dos pasos hacia mi y ofreció su mano blanca como el papel. Me la quedé mirando y alcé mi mano para apretar la suya.

Al tocarnos, algo pasó. Fue como lo que me enseñaron en el colegio. Electricidad estatica. Una especie de hormigueo, calambre…ese tipo de reacción. Nos miramos con incomodidad ; cosa que no duró ni un segundo y apartó la mirada.

-Hola.- dijo.

Se marchó acelereado, dejándonos con la boca abierta.

La abuela sonrió y me llevó de los hombros a un gran sofá.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta. Siempre ha pensando que era el único Cullen y ahora llegas tú…

Continuará…

Una loca idea..Pero corta, ejejje

Solamente les pido que si quieren que siga con este fice, me lo hagan saber. Y dado el trabajo que tengo, espero que no se molesten si tardo mas de lo que les gustaría. No crean a mi también me gustaría pegarme todo el santo dia pegada al pc; pero no puedo. ¿me entienden verdad? Besos hermosas. Las quierooooooooooooooooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Otra vez yo.

Mañana; si me dejan, publicaré un capi nuevo de Invisible o Amarte. No sé.

Ahora vayamos a retrato en sepia y a su segundo capitulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen; la trama es mia y bueno…alguna cosilla de aquí y de allá; para que voy a andar con mentirijillas.

RETRATO EN SEPIA

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

**La vida para una niña de doce años en la Fortaleza, era algo más que monótona, fría y algo superficial.**

**Mis días pasaban entre las charlas de la abuela, hablándome de mamá y de cuando vivian juntas y felices; como decía ella. Y entre las clases de Edward al piano.**

**¡Odiaba el maldito piano y las clases de Edward!**

**Él siempre tan perfecto y pulido en sus notas y yo…**

…**Bueno..yo no tenia calificación posible; según él. Era como un cardo en un jardín de rosas.**

**Algo que despojaba el paisaje de belleza con mi presencia.**

**Si; aunque parezca mentira; aquellas habían sido unas cuantas de sus frases mas elocuentes, en deferencia a mi persona.**

**Lo odiaba.**

**Odiaba sus paseos a caballo. Odiaba su risa, cada vez que mi yegua daba un respingo, alzaba una de sus patas traseras y me volcaba prácticamente de la silla de montar.**

**Tambien odiaba como se reia a mi consta con aquella amiguita suya de envidiables rizos color fresa, llamada Tanya. **

**La familia de Tanya vivía a una distancia relativa de la Fortaleza. Pero se podia ir andando.**

**Los padres y el hermano de Tanya eran amables hasta empalagar. Se me hacia extraño todo aquello. La manera de hablar entre ellos….**

…**Cuando se juntaban en corrillo los tres; Edward, Tanya y Jacob, se reian a hurtadillas mirándome de soslayo. ¿Pero es que creían que yo no me daba cuenta?**

**Gracias a Dios, tenia a la abuela. Y aunque era un poco pesada, me trataba realmente bien y me sentía querida por ella.**

**A los pocos meses, la abuela me mandó a un internado. A mis doce años recién cumplidos, no podia dedicarme a vaguear; tenia que complementar mis estudios y hacerme una señorita de bien. Me dio alegría salir de aquella jaula de oro por un tiempo limitado. Solamente volveria a la Fortaleza en vacaciones. Y eso era igual, a unas tres veces al año.**

**Edward también se marchaba ; pero a un internado de chicos, muy lejos de el mio. Nunca tuve idea de donde estaba ubicado, ni tampoco me interesó. Edward para mí, era como poco; un grano molesto en el culo, y no le tenia estima ninguna.**

**Cuando interné en la escuela; mi vida se limitó a estudiar y a poca cosa mas. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, ya tenían su grupo hecho y al entrar yo, me miraban como un bicho raro y poco más.**

**Lentamente, fui haciendo alguna amistad fortuita, a lo largo del curso y con mucha fuerza de voluntad. Me gustaba aislarme, vivir en mi propio mundo y así comencé a escribir.**

**El primer año en el internado, fue como una especie de trance para mí.**

**Todavía no podia asimilar la fatal muerte de mis padres y aquello me volcó en una tremenda soledad. Como he dicho anteriormente, tuve amistades fugaces que se iban; tal y como venían, y no fue hasta el segundo año en el internado, cuando conocí a Angela Weber y nos hicimos inseparables.**

**Ella al igual que yo; habia perdido a sus padres, pero Ang ,tenia la gran suerte de tener hermanos mayores que cuidaban de ella. Vivian lo bastante lejos del internado para no ir a verla cada fin de semana; como era mi caso. Pero muy al contrario que en mi caso, Ang, tenia la compañía de sus hermanos y cuñadas casi cada fin de semana.**

**Mis visitas a la Fortaleza, fueron menguando cada vez mas. En las vacaciones de navidad, desde el segundo año, me encargaba de las niñas que sus padres dejaban allí, en apoyarlas, darles juego y cuidar de ellas como una hermana mayor.**

**En las vacaciones de semana santa, volvia a casa, dos días…y muchas de las veces me encontraba sola en aquella inmensa mansión. La abuela se habia ido a LaToja de cura, y según el mayordomo: Jenkins; Edward, iba y venia a voluntad, con el auto nuevo que le habia comprado la abuela.**

**Desistí en ir también en semana santa….Y aquel año, también decidí que emplearía el veraneo en escribir historias.**

**La solitud de mi estancia y el paisaje bello de mi ventana, forjaban en mi, una especie de cosquilleo, que me hacia despertar y hacer volar, las alas de mi imaginación.**

**Y así, poco a poco…llegó mi hora entre aquellas cuatro paredes de madera de haya.**

**17 años….**

**Mi nombre en aquel internado; fuera de ser ostentoso, era prácticamente decir Amén.**

**Nunca hubiese imaginado, que hubiese cambiado tanto mi vida, estar aquel edifico impoluto y perfecto.**

**Angela y yo….**

…**Era hora de separarnos.**

**Cuando nos dieron los diplomas en la capilla mayor. No fueron los brazos de mi abuela los que me cobijaron entre ellos…fueron los de Emmet y Carlisle; junto con Rosalie y Esme. Los hermanos y cuñadas de Angela.**

**Aquellos cinco años en aquel internado, me habían hecho comprender, el porqué de que mi madre, no quisiera saber nada de mi abuela.**

**Ella quería una muñeca a la que vestir, cuidar, poder intimidar y modelar a su antojo.**

**Solo podia agradecer una cosa; Mi educación. Gracias a ella, todos aquellos años me habían hecho adquirir una valía ante la vida y una fuerza espectacular…y eso sin hablar del dinero que estaba ganando a escondidas, vendiendo mis historias a una de las editoriales con mas fuerza de todo Londres.**

**Conchabada con Rosalie y Esme, cada mes, me daban el sobrecito con mi mensualidad.**

**Debajo del colchon de mi cuarto, tenia ya el suficiente dinero, como para salir de casa de mi abuela o simplemente no volver más.**

**Pero le debia una explicación y también las gracias por todo aquello.**

**Y por eso, me marcho para la Fortaleza de nuevo, sin el dolor de la perdida de Ang, ya que le habia prometido tanto a ella como a mis dos cuñadas; como yo misma las llamaba, alquilar un apartamento en Londres; muy cerca de donde ellos vivian y marcharme lo mas pronto posible del hogar de los Cullen.**

**Mi trayecto a la Fortaleza habia finalizado.**

**Fruncí el entrecejo al entrar a la finca.**

**Un centenar de lamparitas colgaban de un lado, al otro del jardín. **

**Caminé hacia el cumulo de gente que se apostaba en uno de los laterales de este, y solté la maleta para caminar mas rápido. Conforme iba avanzando, me daba cuenta de que allí,se estaba festejando una boda y busqué a mi abuela entre la multitud, que me miraba como si yo no perteneciera aquel momento…y era bien cierto; en verdad…**

**Mis vestimenta, era discordante hasta la saciedad para aquel evento y me reí interiormente de alguna de las miradas que me habían echado varias de las viejas glorias que habia sentadas a uno y otro lado del pasillo.**

**Me paré en seco; cuando la pareja de novios se volvió, para mirarme.**

**Eran Edward y Tanya..se habían casado.**

**Por increíble que parezca; me crecí ante la mirada, envidiosa y verde de ella. Alcé mi mandibula y me quité las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.**

**Las coloqué con premura en el escote de mi camisa de raso azul océano, y miré a la pareja de recién casados con una ceja alzada, interrogante.**

**-¿Isabella?.- logró decir Tanya a duras penas, sin dejar de observar mis sandalias de cuña, mis pantalones ceñidos y mi rostro ligeramente maquillado.**

**Asentí, ligeramente y miré a Edward, quien, duro e inexpresivo, me escrutaba literalmente.**

**-¿Dónde esta la abuela; Edward?.- pregunté,de forma inquisitiva.**

**Algo me decía…y no era mi imaginación desbordante, que mi abuela habia pasado a mejor vida.**

**-No entiendo que haces aquí….y precisamente hoy…- siseó entre dientes.**

**Me adelanté dos pasos y lo encaré. Siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.**

**-¿Y la abuela?**

**-¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan…eres tú?.- la voz grave y sensual, hizo que girara levemente la cabeza.**

**-¿Jacob?.- solté, dudosa.**

**Una sonrisa por parte del sujeto, confirmó mis sospechas. Caminó hacia mi y me repasó íntegramente con sus chispeantes ojos negros.**

**-Vaya…que grata sorpresa….una magnifica sorpresa…..- susurró mas, para si mismo que para nadie.**

**-Hola Jacob. Veo que ya formas parte de la familia Cullen. Y ahora si eres tan amable; ya que mi tio, no me dice donde está mi abuela….**

**-Tu abuela murió, Isabella. Hace dos años….pero yo creía…..-Jacob,al decir esto. Miró a Edward con dureza y sus labios hicieron una mueca de desagrado.**

**Achiqué los ojos al mirar de nuevo a Edward.**

**-Tenia todo el derecho a saber….- dije algo alterada.**

**-Chicos…este no es lugar para hablar de estos temas; porque no vais al despacho y nos relajamos todos un poco….¿Edward? ¿Isabella?.- Jacob nos miró a ambos y yo giré mi cuerpo para caminar hacia la casa.**

**Un silbido insinuante, me hizo reir mentalmente…**

**-Jacob; no seas grosero.- espetó Edward, seco. Tajante.**

**-No.- Jacob, chasqueó la lengua.- Voy a ser como tú…un amargado…**

**Continuará…..**

**Espero les guste…¿Algun review? Espero que si. Besos amores!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas!

Retrato en Sepia. Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajo. Un beso!

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia si.

**RETRATO EN SEPIA**

**Capitulo 3**

**- **Tu abuela murió, Isabella. Hace dos años….pero yo creía…..-Jacob,al decir esto. Miró a Edward con dureza y sus labios hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

Achiqué los ojos al mirar de nuevo a Edward.

-Tenia todo el derecho a saber….- dije algo alterada.

-Chicos…este no es lugar para hablar de estos temas; porque no vais al despacho y nos relajamos todos un poco….¿Edward? ¿Isabella?.- Jacob nos miró a ambos y yo giré mi cuerpo para caminar hacia la casa.

Un silbido insinuante, me hizo reir mentalmente…

-Jacob; no seas grosero.- espetó Edward, seco. Tajante.

-No.- Jacob, chasqueó la lengua.- Voy a ser como tú…un amargado…

…**..**

**La puerta del despacho de la abuela se cerró dejando a Tanya Delaní; señora de Cullen, esperando tras aquella puerta junto con su hermano; Jacob.**

**-¿Y bien?.- encaré a mi tio Edward, con toda la falta de escrupulos que habia tenido él,desde el primer momento en que supe de su existencia.**

**Él se quitó la chaqueta del frac y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla que seguidamente arrastró para poder descansar su cuerpo en ella.**

**Miró mis ojos y con un ademan de lo mas señorial, me hizo una seña para que yo también tomara asiento al otro lado de la gruesa mesa de madera de caoba.**

**-La abuela murió hace un año y medio.- dijo sin ningún sentimiento.- Ahora yo soy el que administro todo su patrimonio. Pensé que era mejor para ti, que siguieras tus estudios sin preocuparte por lo que acontencía por aquí. Total tu madre nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer tú?.- una risa cruel cruzó su rostro y en el mío se tuvieron que ver los primeros síntomas de crispación.**

**-Todo es una suposición, querido tio. .-achiqué los ojos e hice una mueca de desagrado.-¡Debiste avisarme!.- Dí un fuerte golpe a la mesa, él cerró los ojos lentamente y torció la boca.**

**-Calma querida sobrina. ¿Lo has hecho adrede , no? ¿Sabias que me casaba hoy con Tanya y has venido a echar por la borda todos mis planes?.- abrió los ojos y los plantó en los míos; amenazadores.- No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya y me despojes de lo que tu madre nunca quiso…**

**Aquel hombre de facciones de Dios y de voz de actor de doblaje; me causó ira, indignación y también repulsión…no pude hacer otra cosa que enderezarme de aquella silla; que ya pertenecía a él y apoyarme con las palmas de las manos en la pulida mesa; para encararlo como se merecía.**

**-No quiero nada de esto….aunque no tuviese ni una libra; mendigaría por la calle antes de pedírtelo a ti; amado tio Edward….**

**Edward Cullen acercó su rostro al mio y su aliento ligeramente amizclado me turbó.**

**-¿Tienes alguien que te mantenga?.- preguntó en un tono claramente sexual.**

**Me separé de él y alcé el mentón; sacando el orgullo de los Swan por montera.**

**-Éstas.- dije enseñándole mis manos.- Haria cualquier cosa antes de rogar a un Cullen que me cobijara en su pobredumbre y sus ínfulas de grandeza. Por encima de todo soy una Swan y lo de Cullen mi madre se encargó de no enseñármelo jamás. Ahora me voy. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo junto a Tanya Denalí ….si eso es lo que esperas….**

**Me dí media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta , cerrada a cal y canto.**

**-Adios Isabella Swan; espero volver a verte en otras circunstancias.- su voz me dio repulsión y abrí la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.**

**-¿Edward?.- la voz de Tanya , entrando a la misma vez que yo salía del despacho, me hizo girarme y sonreir de manera grotesca.**

**Ella lo abrazaba y besaba aquel cabello extraño que tenia; mientras los ojos de él no se separaban ni un momento de los míos.**

**Caminé dignamente, hasta que el agarre de una fuerte manaza me paró la marcha.**

**-¿Dónde vas?.- Era Jacob, parecía realmente preocupado por mí.**

**-A Londres.**

**-¿A Londres? Yo pensaba que vivirías aquí…esta es tu casa también…**

**-NO; nunca lo fue. Ademas.- miré ligeramente hacia atrás.- No soportaría tener que ver el rostro impávido de mi tio, todos los días. Sabes perfectamente que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien….adios Jake, me alegra haberte visto. Espero verte algún dia; en otras circunstancias.**

**Me fui de allí, intentando no llorar ; pero no fue asi.**

**Y no era de amor o de perdida ; mis lagrimas eran de indignación.**

**¿Podia haber una persona mas cruel que aquella?**

**¿Y si yo no hubiera tenido nada con lo que mantenerme?**

**¿Qué hubiera sido de mi?**

**Sin duda aquel hombre no quería tenerme cerca; porque por algún motivo me temía…**

…**Pero en aquel momento era todavía muy joven para comprenderlo todo.**

**Tenia que pasar el debido tiempo y que éste pusiera a cada uno en su lugar.**

…**..**

**Cinco años después…..**

**-Quiero que se publiquen en menos de un año; Bella. La gente espera las secuelas como agua de Mayo…tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Me lo debes.**

**Miré el rostro de Jasper Hale y suspiré, enfrentándome al portátil que descansaba en la mesita de mi biblioteca.**

**-Tú lo que quieres es que no tenga vida social; Jazz….¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?.- puse los ojos en blanco y sostuve mi cabeza entre mis dos manos.- Dos libros en un años….quiere que me muera pegada al portátil Jazz. Si…seguro…**

**La risa angelical de Jasper Hale me hizo levantar la vista e imitarlo.**

**Era fantástico. **

**Un buen amigo, un buen jefe y un buen editor…**

**-Te he visto escribir; Bella y sé que conforme la idea va fluyendo; no paras de escribir...y las ideas son sugestivas y enloquecen al publico femenino. ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que me clave de rodillas y te suplique? Porque sabes que lo haré.**

**Negué con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.**

**-Sabes que me cuesta hacer esta novela. …**

**-Si; ya. Pero también debes de comprender, que se han vendido miles de ejemplares. ¡Bella, vamos por la undécima edición! Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que una novela romantica pudiese vender tanto..¡Y no hemos traduccido todavía! Las editoriales mas importantes de otros países, ya se han interesado por los derechos de la obra.**

**-Tengo decenas de novelas y tiene que ser precisamente esa…**

**Jasper se sentó en la mesa y me elevó el mentón con una extraña sonrisa.**

**-Cuando lanzamos el libro al mercado, ¿teniamos nuestras dudas, eh , Bella? Un hombre malhumorado, ruin, pero peligrosamente bello y sensual. ¿No apostamos demasiado por él verdad? En la época en que vivimos, siempre pensé que las mujeres habían dejado de interesarse por ese tipo de hombres y justo vas tú y demuestras todo lo contrario….**

**-No me lo recuerdes…**

**Me habia basado en aquel cruel hombre que a veces me perseguía por las noches en mis sueños.**

**Edward…no podia si quiera recordarlo como mi tio.**

**Aquel personaje no era nada para mi… simplemente un retrato en sepia de algo que se quedó congelado en el tiempo y no evolucionó.**

**Habia escrito decenas de novelas con amantes amorosos que se entregaban a las heroínas con la pasión del un ardiente amor.**

**Pero por lo visto mi multitud de seguidoras; preferían un hombre como Edmund; el alterego de Edward; nada caballeroso, ruin, desvergonzado, cruel y narcisista…y claro; terriblemente sexy.**

**La heroína de la novela se llamaba Rebecca y como diminutivo; habia adquirido Becca. ¿Era demasiado obvio o no?**

**Gracias a Dios; nadie sabia mi verdadero nombre; ya que firmaba con un pseudónimo para guardar mi identidad.**

"**Ceres Portman"**

**Un poco resbuscado lo sé. Lo ingenié mientras iba alternando una película de Nathalie Porthman y un manga. El titulo del manga era Ceres no se qué… y voilá. Mi pseudónimo.**

**Vivia en un barrio Londinense de clase media e intentaba pasar completamente desapercibida.**

**En estos años ha pasado de todo…**

**Mi amiga Angela se ha casado y se ha marchado fuera de Londres; y sus hermanos se han evaporado de mis vidas como por arte de magia.**

**Todo lo que alguna vez me importó; ya casi no existía. Como todo lo que iba pasando en mi vida…**

**-¿Qué me dices, Bella? ¿Lo intentarás?**

**-Que remedio. ¿Me das otra opción?**

**Una gran sonrisa apareció por su bello rostro y entonces, lo miré sin ningún remilgo.**

**Jasper era un hombre realmente guapo.**

**Sus ojos azules, eran intensos y su cabello color miel, era ligeramente ondulado y largo.**

**Su rostro era técnicamente perfecto…pero era demasiado edulcorado para mí…**

**-No.- se levantó de la mesa de trabajo y besó mi coronilla con fuerza.- Ala, ya puedes encerrarte en tu fortaleza y comenzar a escribir como una posesa.**

"**Fortaleza"…**

**Mi rostro debió cambiar en el acto, porque el rostro de Jasper se volvió serio y me acarició la mandibula con afecto.**

**-¿Ocurre algo Bella?**

**-No…un mal presentimiento. Nada mas…fuera; corre. Ves a pasarlo bien por mí….siempre lo haces…**

**Su risa sincera me hizo reir a mi también y le levanté de mi silla cuando se oyó la puerta.**

**Tenia el culo cuadrado de estar allí sentada.**

**Dí varias vuelta y me asomé a un gran ventanal; para ver la marcha de Jasper.**

**Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y bufé…seguro que parecía un espantajo…**

**Salí de la biblioteca y fui hacia el lavabo. Me preparé una buena ducha y me dejé acariciar por el agua limpia de la alcachofa.**

**Oí el teléfono un par de veces y dejé que sonara.**

**A la tercera vez ; rogué por que no fuera nada grave. Era demasiada insistencia.**

**Al salir de la ducha; observé la imagen del espejo.**

**¿Qué quedaba de aquella chica, que habia abandonado La Fortaleza?**

**Nada…**

**Envolví mi cuerpo en una gran toalla y volví a oir el repiqueteo del teléfono.**

**Caminé sobre el parquet; tranquila y descolgué el aparato para contestar.**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Isabella Swan Cullen?**

**Me quedé algo petrificada. No utilizaba nunca aquel apellido…debia ser una cosa legal…**

**-Si.- tragué en seco y esperé.**

**-Soy el abogado de su abuela; la señora Esme Cullen. Debe de estar presente en unos en la Fortaleza, serán solo unos días…hay una clausula del testamento que no se abrió por no estar usted presente y no tener la mayoría de edad….**

**-Yo…no quiero nada de los Cullen. No lo necesito.- dije con la voz entrecortada.**

**-Es la ultima voluntad de su abuela; señorita. ¿Se la va a usted a negar?**

**Me quedé un tiempo pensando.**

**Edward me habia negado saber de su muerte a su debido momento y también me habia negado lo que por derecho propio era mío….¿Que perdia al volver de nuevo?**

**-No. – dije, y volví a tragar.- ¿Cuándo se lee el documento?**

**-En tres días señorita Swan. ¿Entonces, puedo contar con usted?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Se lo comunicaré al señor Cullen, entonces.**

**-¿Él, él también va estar presente?**

**-Se los requiere a los dos señorita. A los dos únicos parientes vivos de la señora.**

**-Bien. Hasta dentro de tres días entonces.**

**-Adios, pase un buen dia señorita.**

**Colgué.**

**Caminé temblorosa hacia el sillón y me senté.**

**Debia llamar a Jasper y decirle que me marchaba…mañana mismo….**

**Continuará…**

**Chicas, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado y pillado por sorpresa, ejejejejej!**

**Bueno; espero que me digan. Besos cielitos; os quierooooooooooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas…hoy estoy inspirada para Retrato en Sepia ósea que aquí teneis…Espero os guste ok?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertecen; por el contrario; la trama es mía.

Edward me habia negado saber de su muerte a su debido momento y también me habia negado lo que por derecho propio era mío….¿Que perdia al volver de nuevo?

-No. – dije, y volví a tragar.- ¿Cuándo se lee el documento?

-En tres días señorita Swan. ¿Entonces, puedo contar con usted?

-Por supuesto.

-Se lo comunicaré al señor Cullen, entonces.

-¿Él, él también va estar presente?

-Se los requiere a los dos señorita. A los dos únicos parientes vivos de la señora.

-Bien. Hasta dentro de tres días entonces.

-Adios, pase un buen dia señorita.

Colgué.

Caminé temblorosa hacia el sillón y me senté.

Debia llamar a Jasper y decirle que me marchaba…mañana mismo….

…

**RETRATO EN SEPIA.**

**Capitulo**

**4.-**

**-Mira; Bella.¿Que quieres, que me salga una úlcera que me lleve al otro mundo?.- La voz desesperada de Jazz; me hizo sofocar una sonrisa; mientras lo escuchaba con el manos libres.- ¿Supongo que te habras llevado el portátil?**

**Fruncí el entrecejo; mientras buscaba las gafas de sol en la guantera.**

**-Me siento explotada…- susurré.**

**-¡Bah! ¡No diga usted tonterías señorita Swan! Tenemos en nuestras manos una mina de oro con el protagonista bruto de tus novelas….no me dejes en la estacada…Bella.**

**Sonreí y acoplé las gafas en mi nariz.**

**-¿Te he fallado alguna vez; Jazzy?**

**-Hum…sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi…**

**-Pues confía en mí.**

**-¿Entonces no tienes idea de cuando volveras?.- la voz de Jasper; sonaba verdaderamente desesperada.**

**-La verdad; no creo que me tome mucho tiempo esto. Supongo que será firmar algunos papeles; saber lo que es mío por derecho y vendérselo a mi tío….aqui no hay nada que me interese.**

**Al otro lado de la línea telefónica; se oyó a Jasper como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire unos minutos.**

**-Creo que ya no me saldrá ulcera.**

**Reí con ganas y nos despedimos.**

**Conducía mi auto por aquellas carreteras solitarias; donde la verde campiña te invitaba a respirar copiosamente y cerrar los ojos; agonizando de aquel aire puro y fresco. Sonreí.**

**Hacia mas de un año que no salía de Londres y aquello; pese a todo, iba a beneficiar mi salud.**

**Volví a abrir la guantera y busqué el paquete de tabaco; que era parte de mí, como mi propio pc; y puse un cigarrilo en mis labios. Pulsé el encendedor del auto y esperé a que saltara.**

**No habia avisado a nadie que volvia a la Fortaleza dos días antes de lo previsto; para la lectura de la ultima clausula del testamento. Queria entrar de manera triunfal. Como aquellas heroínas de mis historias.**

**Aunque yo no fuera voluptuosa, hermosa y con cuerpo de escándalo.**

**Pero sonreí ante el efecto sorpresa.**

**Desde luego que debia de haber sido una sorpresa; nunca mejor dicho para mi querido tío, el saber que debia de estar presente ; para ejercitar la ultima voluntad de aquella mujer que habia sido madre de mi madre….**

**Aspiré con fuerza el cigarrillo y aminoré la velocidad al encontrarme a una muchacha caminando por la carretera con una mochila en la espalda y una gruesa bolsa en su mano izquierda.**

**Iba en contra dirección; pero algo me dijo que debia hacerme cargo de ella.**

**Hacia bastante calor y si la muchacha seguía andando todo el dia iba a ser victima de una insolación.**

**Frené en seco y miré ambos carriles; la muchacha se paró y algo alucinada miró mi maniobra impactada. Me puse en el carril contrario; muy cerca de ella y alcé mis gafas de sol para hablarle. Le dediqué una sonrisa.**

**-¿Te llevo algún lado? **

**La muchacha me miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó con paso vacilante hacia el coche.**

**-¿Dónde vas tú?.- preguntó alzando una mano en sus cejas y protegiéndose del sol.**

**-Voy a la Fortaleza; a la casa Cullen.**

**La chica como si hubiese mentado al mismo demonio, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.**

**-No, no…..yo allí no vuelvo….**

**Dí una fuerte calada al cigarro y apagué el motor para bajarme del coche. Necesitaba saber…**

**-¿Cómo que allí no vuelves?**

**-No…la señora Tanya es peor que una negrera y el señor Edward es un cerdo engreído que se cree el ombligo del mundo….**

**Aquello me hizo reir.**

**-Buen retrato; si señor.- dije mirándola y sonriendo. Le ofrecí mi mano.- Soy Bella Swan…Cullen.**

**La chica se llevó la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.**

**-Yo…lo siento…**

**-No. No lo sientas. Me gusta la gente que habla con la verdad; sin importar el daño que esta haga…no te preocupes….les tengo tanta estima como tú…**

**La muchacha rozó mi mano y yo la apreté fuertemente a modo de saludo.**

**-Alice Brandon.- dijo por fin; sonriendo de manera franca.- ¿Eres pariente de …ellos?**

**-Soy la sobrina de Edward Cullen. Mi madre y él eran hermanos.**

**Alice se tocó el cabello depeinado de su cabecita y me hizo un mohín.**

**-Yo; me he marchado de allí. Estaba al cuidado de la casa; pero no lo aguanto mas…ni las insinuaciones de la maldita señora Tanya ni los escarceos del señor Edward…son tal para cual…en esa casa es imposible vivir sin volverse majareta.**

**Escudriñe su rostro.**

**-¿Dónde pretendías ir andando?.- le pregunté.**

**-No sé. Pensaba ir hacia el norte. **

**-¿Andando?**

**-Confiaba que alguien me recogería…**

**-Dejame decirte que es peligroso…..¿Tienes algún familiar al que recurrir?.- presentia que aquella chica menuda estaba tan sola en el mundo como yo.**

**-No. Pero tengo dos manos…y eso siempre funciona. Tengo salud y ganas de trabajar.**

**Cogí su bolsa y la llevé hacia los asientos traseros de mi auto.**

**-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó asombrada.**

**-Dame la mochila de tu espalda.- ordené.**

**-¿Pero…?**

**-Damela.**

**Alice descolgó de su espalda la cargada mochila y la tiró en el alquitran caliente del asfalto; la cogí asombrada por lo que pesaba y abrí el maletero del coche.**

**-¿Qué llevas aquí, un muerto?**

**Ella rió.**

**-No…¡Espera!**

**Corrió con pasos cortos hacia mí y se abalanzó hasta la mochila para hurgar con desesperación algo entre sus miles de bolsillos.**

**Ante mi asombro; sacó un libro de bolsillo y lo pegó a su pecho.**

**-Esto es lo único que me ha ayudado a soñar y no vivir en la amargura en esa casa.**

**-¿Si?**

**Caminé hacia la puerta del coche y le ofrecí sentarse.**

**Miré a hurtadillas y el rubor tiñó mi rostro…aquella novela era de Ceres Portman.**

**-¿Ceres Porthman?.- pregunté; arrancando el coche y dando la vuelta; para seguir hacia mi destino.**

**Ella miró como maniobraba y puso una mano en el volante.**

**-¿Dónde crees que me llevas?**

**Reí y volví a cubrir mis ojos con las gafas de sol que reposaban esta vez sobre mi cabeza.**

**-Te llevo conmigo. Cuando salga de aquí; vendrás conmigo….**

**Contemplé la cara de horror de Alice y suspiré.**

**-No te preocupes; no vienes conmigo en calidad de sirvienta ni nada por el estilo. Eres mi asistente y lo seguiras siendo cuando vuelva a Londres. ¿Has visto alguna vez Londres?**

**-No.- Bajó el rostro y apretó las manos fuertemente en aquel libro que llevaba sujeto entre ellas.**

**Alcancé la mano y la acaricié tiernamente.**

**-Creéme. Yo no soy como ellos.**

**Alice me sonrió y abrió el libro por la pagina que tenia marcada.**

…**..**

**Bajamos del coche y Alice, intimidada buscaba mi mirada mientras caminábamos hacia la gran entrada a los jardines. **

**Allí nada habia cambiado y una especie de estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda, al volver de nuevo, a aquella casa donde todo habia sido tan frio como las piedras de la balaustrada.**

**Subimos las grandes escaleras de granito y azorada; piqué en aquella enorme maneta con dos golpes secos que me hicieron mirar a Alice interrogante.**

**-Siempre tardan demasiado en abrir.- susurró.- No desesperes.**

**Carraspeé incomoda y volví a coger la maneta con fuerza.**

**Antes de dar el firme toque, la puerta se abrió y un hombre canoso nos abrió la puerta con aire insolente.**

**-Te estábamos buscando.- dijo mirando a Alice con desprecio.- La señora te espera desde esta mañana….¿Y quien es…?**

**Busqué la mano de Alice y la apreté fuerte entre las mia.**

**-Soy Isabella Swan Cullen.**

**El hombre alzó las cejas, azorado y trastabilló, dando dos ligeros pasos hacia atrás.**

**-Señorita…no esperábamos su visita hasta el miércoles….los señores no saben..**

**-Me es indiferente lo que piensen los señores. Yo soy una Cullen al igual que los que viven aquí y puedo venir cuando me plazca.- Pasé con Alice delante de aquel hombre y cuando cerró la puerta tras nosotras, se adelantó apresuradamente intentando dar explicaciones.**

**-Espere, señorita. El señor no la espera; ni que decir de la señora. Dejeme que les diga…**

**Me paré en seco; en aquel ancho y largo pasillo antes de llegar al salón. Miré al hombre, compadeciéndome de él y curvé mis labios en una ligera sonrisa.**

**-Lleve a Alice a una habitación de invitados. Si es posible lo mas cercana a la mia que pueda, y ahora…digame donde se encuentra mi tío…quiero saludarlo.**

**-¿Alice? Señorita, Alice…**

**Sesgué sus palabras; cansada. Aquel hombre trataba de ocultarme algo.**

**-Alice es mi asistente; y la quiero cerca de mí. Ósea que lléveme inmediatamente delante de mi tio…por favor.**

**El hombre se secó el sudor con la manga de su estirado uniforme, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.**

**-Sube a la habitación este; Alice .- le dijo mientras caminaba delante mio.- EL cuarto de la señorita Swan se dispondrá continúo al tuyo.**

**Alice sonrió y subió graciosamente unas escaleras de marmol. Imponentes, majestuosas; como todo lo que me rodeaba.**

**Le guiñé un ojo y seguí al hombre canoso.**

**-¿Su nombre, por favor?.- le pregunté. Me gustaba saber a quien me dirigía en todo momento y en aquellas circunstacias no quería que aquel señor pensara que yo era tan incivilizada como parecían los dueños de aquella casa.**

**-Marco; señorita. ¿No se acuerda de mi? Estuvo aquí muy poco tiempo; pero yo si la recuerdo.**

**Mientras caminaba intenté recordar la figura de aquel hombre en la mansión; pero mis recuerdos lejanos , habían borrado todo lo que no tenia que ver con Edward, Tanya, Jacob y mi abuela : Esme.**

**Llegamos a una puerta oscura; fuerte dura, compacta y Marcó tocó a la puerta con impresión incomoda.**

**-¿Señor Cullen?**

**Esperamos unos segundos y se oyeron unas risas detrás de aquel portón antiguo.**

**-Señor Cullen. Su sobrina está aquí. La señorita Isabella , está aquí , señor Cullen.**

**Se oyó una maldición al otro lado de la puerta y el arrastre de unos muebles.**

**Ésta se abrió y Marco entró primero para saludar a Edward.**

**Cuando pasé el umbral de la puerta me dieron ganas de vomitar.**

**Aquella sala olia a sexo, a tabaco y alcohol.**

**-Señor Cullen.**

**La voz de Marco me hizo buscar la dirección de aquellas palabras, y contemplar al ser que habia invadido mis noches con pesadillas.**

**Me sentí fuerte. **

**Ya no era una niña y no podia temerle.**

**Estaba sentado en la banqueta de su escritorio; con una rubia en su regazo y un puro en su boca, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron dio un fuerte empujón a la mujer que tenia encima y apagó el puro con desesperación en el grueso cenicero de granito.**

**Caminó hacia mí; sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de la mia y sonrió de manera insolente.**

**-Querida Isabella….que gusto verte…**

**Achiqué los ojos y ví como su rostro se acercaba al mio.**

**Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla y yo quedé estática.**

**-Hola Edward.- dije al recobrarme de su contacto.**

**Él evaluó detenidamente todo mi cuerpo y siseó algo que no supe comprender, giró su cuerpo y con un chasquido de dedos, mandó a Marco y aquella mujerzuela fuera de la habitación como si fueran perros.**

**La puerta se cerró tras de mi y él volvió a sentarse en aquel sillón; su vista se clavó en la mia y dibujó en su boca una sonrisa cruel; de aquellas que me hacia padecer las peores pesadillas.**

**-El ratón ha caído en la trampa.- dijo ; escrutando mi rostro y viendo el terror que se dibujaba en mis pupilas…..**

**Chicas!**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno…espero que os haya gustado el capi; ya me diréis si?**

**Besos a todas! Mañana no se que subir; se aceptan sugerencias, poneros de acuerdo por favor! Besazos a millones y ya sabeis que …Os quierooooooooooooooooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

**RETRATO EN SEPIA.**

-Querida Isabella….que gusto verte…

Achiqué los ojos y ví como su rostro se acercaba al mio.

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla y yo quedé estática.

-Hola Edward.- dije al recobrarme de su contacto.

Él evaluó detenidamente todo mi cuerpo y siseó algo que no supe comprender, giró su cuerpo y con un chasquido de dedos, mandó a Marco y aquella mujerzuela fuera de la habitación como si fueran perros.

La puerta se cerró tras de mi y él volvió a sentarse en aquel sillón; su vista se clavó en la mia y dibujó en su boca una sonrisa cruel; de aquellas que me hacia padecer las peores pesadillas.

-El ratón ha caído en la trampa.- dijo ; escrutando mi rostro y viendo el terror que se dibujaba en mis pupilas…..

…**..**

**CAPITULO 5.**

**Crucé los brazos; protegiéndome de alguna manera contra aquel ser que me escudriñaba con la mirada e intenté que el pánico inicial de aquellas palabras, no contralase mi voz.**

**-No entiendo.- le dije serenamente.- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Él sonrió de una manera arrogante y se apoyó en el enorme escritorio, imitando mi pose.**

**-¿Es necesario? Yo creo que no. .- Su boca perfecta se ensanchó en una diabólica sonrisa y me estremecí.- A nadie amarga un dulce querida sobrina. Y este dulce sin duda es un caramelo, muy, muy grande.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**-¿De verdad me crees tan iluso , como para que piense que no has venido a regodearte de mi propia desgracia?.- Su voz se volvió dura.**

**-Mira Edward. No sé de que me hablas. No he sabido nada de esto.- dije, alzando los brazos y mostrando el lugar que nos rodeaba.- Y no me interesa hacerlo de aquí en adelante. Lo que me haya dejado la abuela; es tuyo. Solamente ofréceme una suma de dinero recurrente y yo estaré deseando cedértelo.**

**No dejó casi que terminara mi frase. Se carcajeó y ví un brillo de burla en sus ojos verdes.**

**-Isabella. Si estas aquí es por mi culpa. Unicamente. La abuela dejó muy claro en la primera lectura del testamento que si en un plazo de seis años no habia engendrado un heredero, todo pasaría a manos de su "Inestimable nieta Isabella".**

**Abrí mucho los ojos.**

**ÉL debió notar mi estupor y frunció su boca en un gesto adusto.**

**- No puedo creer que no lo supieras. Es vox populi.**

**-En todos estos años no me he interesado minimamente vuestra vida. La última vez que estuve aquí; me marché con arena en los bolsillos. ¿Te has preocupado tú de lo que ha sido mi vida? ¿Una niña de 17 años sola en el mundo? No. Por supuesto que no.**

**-Yo no hubiese dejado que vivieses en la indigencia. Siempre he tenido personas que se ocupaban de vigilar tus movimientos.- espetó seco.- ¿Me crees tan desnaturalizado?**

**-Si. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué te has preocupado por mi? Mientras tú vivías rodeado de lujos yo podría estar en cualquier sitio….**

**Una mueca se abrió paso entre sus labios. Estaba sonriendo con ganas. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Era un depredador; de sobra lo sabia.**

**-Sé que vives muy holgadamente…..¿Ceres Porthman?.- una risilla se escapó de sus labios y fue hacia un cajón de aquel basto escritorio; sacó una llave que llevaba al cuello y lo abrió tranquilamente. De allí comenzó a sacar ejemplares de todas las obras que yo habia sacado al mercado… Por ultimo sacó un ultimo libro y se dirigió hacia mí con él en las manos.- Éste es quizás el más…interesante…eso no es una cosa que piense yo. Lo piensan miles de seguidoras que lo han comprado. Eres una mina de oro Swan. Tu editor Jasper Hale debe estar encantado contigo…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Me quedé sin habla.**

**Eso sin mentar que el ardor en mi rostro era colosal. Seguramente estaba como la grana. ¿Cómo podia saber quien era Ceres Portman? Lo miré iracunda y dí dos pasos hacia atrás, acobardada.**

**-¿Qué clase de pregunta? Por lo visto lo sabes todo de mi.- dije intimidada, en un suave murmullo.**

**-No. Todo no. Es una pregunta de índole personal…..-paseó la lengua por sus labios perfectos y entonces volvió a sonreir.- …intimo.**

**-Pregunta.-espeté.**

**-Jasper Hale….¿tiene algún vinculo emocional contigo?**

**-¿¡Pero qué…!**

**-Calma, Bella. Es solo una pregunta.- apostilló.- ¿Es tu amante o algo parecido?**

**Creí explotar.**

**-No…hem…¿A ti que te importa?**

**Su gesto se volvió serio y su mirada penetrante se clavó en mis ojos como una brasa ardiente.**

**-Mas de lo que crees.- susurró sin pestañear.**

**Hice una acopio de valor e intenté permanecer erguida. Ya que estaba en un estado de turbación total.**

**-No es de tu incumbencia; como bien has dicho. –Me llevé las manos a las mejillas e intenté cambiar de tema.- ¿Cuándo se lee la maldita clausula?**

**Tardó unos segundos interminables en contestarme. Me intimidaba sobremanera como sus ojos verdes adornados con aquellas increíbles pestañas me analizaban al milímetro.**

**-No es una clausula. –Volvió con pasos seguros hasta el enorme sillón de cuero y se sentó , sin abandonar ni por un momento el ejemplar de mi ultima obra .- Como ya te he dicho; no he tenido hijos con Tanya…ni con nadie. Mi posición puede variar "ligeramente con respecto a todos los bienes materiales de la abuela" Era justo que estuvieses al corriente de ello. Dentro de muy poco tiempo todo lo que ahora es mío, estará en tus manos.- No parecía que aquello le molestase. Claro debia de tener todo el oro del mundo para hacerme una humilde oferta por aquel caseron y sus inmediaciones.**

**-Como ya te he dicho antes. No me interesa. Hazme una oferta cuando eso ocurra y entonces no perderas lo que tienes. No quiero "La Fortaleza" Nunca me gustó. Es fría y húmeda. Tengo mi vida en Londres; aquí no podría vivir. Ósea que estas de enhorabuena.**

**-¿De verdad no sabes nada?.- Su rostro se mostró interrogante y una de aquellas gruesas cejas castañas se elevó haciendo un gesto sensual….¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?**

**Negué con la cabeza intentando apartar aquel pensamiento de Edward.**

**-Desde luego la abuela jugó bien sus cartas. –Juntó las manos en un gesto solemne; con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa.- Yo no soy su hijo natural. En realidad tu madre y yo no somos hermanos de sangre. Me adoptó al casarse con el ultimo de sus maridos. Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre me llevó incluido en el lote del matrimonio. Conocí a tu madre por un breve tiempo. Pero si he de serte sincero; casi no me acuerdo de ella. Se marchó con tu padre y la abuela la desheredó en un plazo no muy corto. Yo al ser su hijo cara a los estamentos legislativos y su único pariente; heredaba todo su patrimonio…pero entonces naciste tú. Ella siempre estuvo pendiente de la vida de tu madre; a su manera la amaba. Al que no podia soportar era a tu padre. Pero creo que de ese hecho tú ya estabas sobradamente informada. Al tener tus padres aquel fatídico final. La abuela me informó de tu existencia; ya que yo la ignoraba. No sabia que aquella mujer que habia abandonaba mi cuna de oro, habia tenido una hija. Y fue entonces cuando hiciste acto de presencia….-Se detuvo un momento y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de otro de aquellos cajones que estaban a un costado de sus piernas largas….**

**-¿Fumas?.- me preguntó con un cigarrillo ya en los labios y encendiéndolo.**

**-Si.-dije enmudecida. Era demasiada información. Pero lo que me tenia completamente anonada en aquellos momentos eran sus labios y la manera en la que chupaba aquel cigarrilo**

**-Toma.- Sacó su cigarrillo de la boca y me lo ofreció. Dudé unos segundos y alcancé el pitillo. Nuestros dedos rozaron y entonces volvió a aflorar entre nosotros aquella electricidad estática…. Me llevé el cigarrilo a la boca y él miró mis labios con una mueca muy difícil de leer.-No puedo negarte que tenerte aquí en un principio fue como un agravio para mí…pero también era condescendiente con la idea que eras pariente cosanguinea de Esme y tenia pleno de derecho sobre todo lo que era suyo. Cuando te marchaste y tus visitas a la Fortaleza se fueron alargando en el tiempo. Tanya se hizo inseparable de la abuela y también mía…- me miró con una chispa de humor en los ojos.-…aunque creo que de eso ya te habías dado cuenta; y en una reunión que tuvimos poco tiempo antes de que muriera me " aconsejó"que me casara con ella…..no pudo estar presente en el enlace. Bueno…de sobra lo sabes….**

**-¿No le preocupó lo mas minimo que seria de mí? ¿No te dijo nada?.- Pregunté con una bola en el estomago.**

**-Si. .- espetó tajante; ceñudo. Mirando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.- Queria que cuidara de ti.**

**-¡Bonita manera!**

**Él elevó la mirada hacia mí y tardó unos segundos en contestarme.**

**-Cuando te marchaste. Hice que siguieran tu paradero. Al principio estuve seriamente preocupado por tu manera de sacar dinero del aire.- Su boca se torció en una sensual sonrisa.- No tardé mucho en saber lo apasionado de "tu arte"…**

**-Oh…vaya…**

**-Has sido una mujer autosuficiente, y eso te honra. Pero si he de serte sincero hubiera preferido seguir tus pasos desde la distancia. No es agradable para mi ; que veas mi vulnerabilidad. Mi matrimonio dista mucho de ser perfecto y Tanya ha tenido varios abortos en estos años. No puede tener hijos. Mi parte del testamento no ha sido cumplido. Ahora es tu turno….**

**-Te la venderé. Ya te lo he dicho.- dije cortante.**

**-No creo que tengas opción. Seguro que Esme ha pensado en esa posibilidad. Creo….que nos veremos por un largo tiempo….**

**-No.- dije energica.- Yo tengo mi vida en Londres. No quiero vivir aquí. Ya te lo he dicho…**

**-¿Tu vida con Jasper Hale?**

**-Maldita sea. ¡No!. Yo….no tengo a nadie…**

**Apagó el cigarro en el grueso cenicero y yo lo imité.**

**Sus manos volvieron al ejemplar de mi ultima obra y pasó las hojas rápidamente.**

**-¿Sabes? He leído este libro…y el protagonista masculino me es… ligeramente familiar.-Una sonrisa abordaba por la comisura de su boca y yo me sentí caer.**

**-No creo que…..**

**Se levantó del sillón, rápidamente y se detuvo a varios centímetros de mi cuerpo. **

**Nos evaluamos con la mirada.**

**Me llevaba una cabeza y su aliento era amizclado con una ligera mezcla de aguardiente y tabaco: sensual.**

**-El tiempo te ha tratado maravillosamente bien; Bella. Eras hermosa y ahora lo eres mucho mas. Realmente no puedo comprender como vagas por la vida sola….es un pecado mortal. ¿no ansias alguien que te haga vibrar?**

**-¿Cómo?**

**Su boca se ensanchó en una cruel sonrisa. Se estaba burlando de mí , el muy…**

**Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió invitándome a salir.**

**-Descansa Bella. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.**

**Continuará….**

**¿Qué? ¿Les gustó?**

**Mañana no actualizaré. Me dedicaré a contestar reviews de Barbaro que me tienen contenta a rabiar. Ya me diran que les pareció ésta. Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Al tajo….osea que hoy toca Retrato en sepia y heme aquí con ello.

Nos leemos abajo lindas. Un beso.

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer yo solo los he ubicada en un lugar de mi ofuscada imaginación.**

**Retrato en Sepia.**

-El tiempo te ha tratado maravillosamente bien; Bella. Eras hermosa y ahora lo eres mucho mas. Realmente no puedo comprender como vagas por la vida sola….es un pecado mortal. ¿no ansias alguien que te haga vibrar?

-¿Cómo?

Su boca se ensanchó en una cruel sonrisa. Se estaba burlando de mí , el muy…

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió invitándome a salir.

-Descansa Bella. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

…**.**

**Capitulo 6.**

Cuando subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación; me dolía la cabeza. Tanta información me habia pasado factura y para que engañarnos, la masculinidad y fuerte presencia de tio Edward también.

Tio Edward…él no era mi tio en realidad…fue adoptado por la abuela si; pero no llevaba la misma sangre que yo. Un calor inoportuno me nubló el sentido y tuve que agarrarme a el pasamanos llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

Descansé unos segundos y cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, ví que nada habia cambiado dentro de ella; seguía siendo una habitación de niña pequeña, como la primera vez que llegué allí, después del asesinato de mis padres.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré; tendiéndome sobre ella con los pies colgando.

Yo no tenia intenciones de quedarme en la Fortaleza, pero algo me decía que mi estancia allí iba a ser mucho mas prolongada de lo que pensaba en un principio; pensé en Jasper y en las insinuaciones de Edward. Comencé a enrabietarme. ¿Qué derecho creía tener sobre mi? Si retozaba o no con algún hombre no era problema de mi tio Edward.

No era lo suficientemente experimentada, pero mi instinto me decía que se estaba claramente insinuando…¿O me creía torpe?" Bella, hermosa"…aquellas miradas prolongadas sin pestañear si quiera. Conforme pensaba mas y mas en su conducta ; mas claro me quedaba que era un depravado sexual sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. ¡Por dios si era su sobrina a todos los efectos!

Oí unos pequeños toques en la puerta y me erguí de golpe; sintiendo la tensión en mis hombros.

-¿Quién es?.- pregunté con voz segura.

-Soy yo Alice. No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer señorita y me aburro como una ostra sin hacer na….

Antes de que Alice terminara la frase ya había abierto la puerta y ella me habia regalado una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-¿Y ese libro que llevabas para el viaje…lo has terminado?.- pregunté intentando no reirme.

-Si. Y es una verdadera lástima.- La hice entrar a mi dormitorio.- Guauuuu…nunca habia entrado aquí. Esta habitación ha estado siempre cerrada por deseo expreso del señor Edward. Ni siquiera su esposa ha entrado. Y lo sé de buena fe.- me contaba Alice confidencialmente.- Un dia ví a la señora Tanya hurgar con una llave en la cerradura y el señor Edward la sorprendió. Tuvieron una pelea de las que hacen historia y el nombre de Isabella fue mencionado por ellos en la acalorada confrontación….aunque ahora lo comprendo. Tú eras esa Isabella…la dueña de la habitación…..Tambien sé que el señor Edward duerme de vez en cuando aquí y casi siempre es después de llegar de la capital. Se mete en esta recámara y amanece a otro dia, lánguido y espeso….El señor Edward bebe. Bebe mucho y desde que sabe que esto va a dejar de ser suyo se ha abandonado por completo. Llama a las prostitutas para que viajen aquí. Les paga el trayecto de ida y vuelta, y aparte los servicios. Él y la señora Tanya duermen en habitaciones separadas y cuentan que ella tiene un amante.

-Esta en todo su derecho. ¿no?.- Alcé una ceja buscando la réplica de Alice y ella sonrió decidida.

-Sin lugar a dudas. Pero ya te digo; son tal para cual. No se quieren ni a ellos mismos. Ahora todo parece una balsa de aceite hasta que la clausula sobre el testamento se abra y salten de aquí los dos como canicas. ¿Por qué los echaras no?

Tenia la boca abierta. Seguro.

-No. Esto….Alice, no te preocupes. No te dejaré aquí, vendrás conmigo a Londres y allí viviras holgadamente. Te lo prometo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo , mirando hacia un lado un momento y luego viajó hasta mis ojos.

-Pretendes dejar todo en manos de ellos otra vez. ¿No entiendes? Ellos se separaran y si les dejas la Fortaleza, todo lo que fue una vez de los Cullen se perderá por la mala cabeza del hermano de tu madre. Además no creo que el señor tenga el suficiente dinero como para pagarte toda la parte que es tuya. Dicen que ha dilapidado parte de la herencia en el juego, la bebida y como te dije las mujeres. Es todo un tipo.

-Menuda información. Eres mejor que el Daily News….- ella rió y se revolvió inquieta, sentada en la cama junto a mi.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir en que consiste mi trabajo?

-De momento te enseñaré a mandar documento por el pc y luego ya veremos. Te las tendrás que ver con mi editor…aunque creo que le caerás de maravilla.

-¿Editor? ¿Escribes?.- las cejas de Alice se alzaron por la sorpresa y volvió sorprenderme por aquellos blancos dientes al reírse.

-Si. Soy escritora de novela romántica….

-¡No me jodas!.- Alice saltó de la cama y retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás emocionada.- ¡Dios mio. Yo soy una aficcionada a ese tipo de lecturas. Me encanta! ¿Eres famosa? Quizás te conozca..aunque soy fiel a la saga de los arrebatadores hombres que describe Ceres Portman.

Sonreí de manera informal y parpadeé ligeramente una vez; para que comprendiera.

Comenzó a soltar alaridos y a dar brincos como una autentica poseída.

-¡Soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo! ¡Ceres Portman, tú eres Ceres Portman! ¡Dios no me lo puedo creer!.- Hincó las rodillas en el suelo y me cogió las manos; con las suyas temblorosas.- Te tengo en un altar. Eres la mejor. ¡Me encantas! ¡Soy tu fan numero uno; en serio!.- Comenzó a reir como una autentica demente y cuando se cansó se tiró a la cama en posición de angel y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora seria fantástico conocer al hombre de mis sueños…Todos mis sueños cumplidos….

Me reí con ella y le hice compañía en la cama mirando al techo. Aquella chica y yo, nos íbamos a llevar maravillosamente bien….

….

Nos habíamos sentados a la mesa del comedor para cenar. Cuando llegamos, tan solo estábamos Alice y yo . Marco llegó con su gesto severo para comunicarnos que el señor y la señora se encontraban indispuestos y no bajarían a hacernos compañía.

La cena estaba buenísima y disfruté de las ocurrencias de Alice y sus distintos análisis de mis novelas. Recibí una llamada de Jasper antes del postre y me levanté de la mesa para alejarme a un rincón de salón comedor.

-¿Bella?

-Quien si no, Jazz.

-No me gusta presionarte pero algo me dice que no lograr el plazo de la nueva novela.

-¿Eres adivino o qué? Llevo aquí un jodido dia y ya me estas presionando como a un futbolista. Jazzy no me cabrees; sabes que te quiero, pero puedo odiarte de un segundo a otro.

Jasper rió al otro lado del teléfono y sonreí con ganas.-

-No te preocupes. Tengo materia prima suficiente como para comenzar esta misma noche. He conocido a una chica que te va a encantar. Parece ser la chispa de la vitalidad ella misma. Es increíble. Me ha dado muchas ideas y disfruta de ello. ¿Puede haber algo mejor?

-Si. Que vuelvas.

-Sí, amorcito yo también te echo de menos…..

-Bella….

Un fuerte portazo hizo que me volviera y ví a Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía tambalearse. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos e iba totalmente descuidado. Su atuendo fuera de asquearme, me sorprendió. La camisa la llevaba casi toda abierta. Viendo su magnifico torso al descubierto; los pantalones negros ligeramente ceñidos, bajaban casi a la suave uve de sus caderas….su cabello completamente despeinado le daba un aire de sensualidad exultante. Tuve que volver a centrarme en la conversación con Jasper.

-Te llamo yo cariño y no te preocupes. Tendremos nuestro hijito pronto….-Le dije, intendo que la presencia de Edward no me intimidara.

Colgué y caminé hacia Alice que se habia quedado de piedra y lo miraba con temor en los ojos.

-Pensé que te habías marchado Alice….¿Has vuelto para comer en mi mesa?

-Señor, la señorita Be…

-Ella es mi asistente, y por supuesto comerá donde yo lo haga. ¿Hay algún problema Edward?.- Lo miré con severidad y tragué en seco, al notar como se reducía su cercanía.

-Vaya….¿asistente dices? Que bueno…¿Y en que te asistirá…Bella?

-En mi trabajo por supuesto..

Edward comenzó a reir llevándose la mano al cabello. Su camisa se abrió mas y yo casi…casi…hiperventilé.

-Alice; déjame con Bella unos minutos … a solas.- Edward ni siquiera la miró. Me estaba mirando a mi con una salvaje transparencia. Tan parecido al personaje de mis novelas….que me aturdió.

-Si…me voy. Buenas noches Bella. Mañana hablamos…

Ví como Alice se alejaba y cerraba la puerta para dejarnos a Edward y a mi solos…de nuevo.

-Pensé que no bajarías a cenar. Marco dijo que estabas…"indispuesto".

-Si pero como ves…ya estoy dispuesto… a todo.

Dí dos pasos hacia atrás, su cercanía me atemorizaba. Era un sentimiento con el que debía luchar. No debia de tenerle miedo..ya era suficiente con el simple hecho que se metiera dentro de mis sueños. No lo quería en mi vida, atemorizándome…sin reconocerme a mí misma.

-Yo…no sé a lo que te refieres y tampoco tengo la intención de saberlo.

-Ósea…¿Qué planeas tener hijos? Me dijiste que no estabas liada con el tal Jasper …¿Quién es al que te tiras…Bella?

Quise darle una bofetada; pero el olor a alcohol que despedía me hizo retroceder y pensar que no estaba en sus justos cabales.

Reí interiormente. ¿Asi que habia escuchado la conversación? Y claro; habia supuesto lo que no era. Aquello fuera de toda lógica me decía que parecía estar celoso. ¿Celoso? ¡Imposible!

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Él chasqueó la lengua y siseó algo que no pude entender.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No he dicho nada. Y te equivocas; ya te dije que si que lo era. Tú eres de mi incumbencia. Siempre lo fuiste. Aunque te creyeras sola yo siempre he estado ahí. Observándote, siguiendo tus pasos. Sé todo lo que has hecho en tu vida….pero por lo visto se me ha escapado que te follas a alguien con el que quieres tener un hijo….

La vena de la sien me palpitaba mas de lo recomendado; seguro.

Avancé deliberadamente un paso hacia él e intenté ser lo mas asquerosamente arrogante que pudiese.

-¡No fastidies! ¿Sabes con quien me acuesto? ¿Te has metido en mi cama, Cullen? ¡Por favor!

Él, dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y me evaluó lentamente; haciendo de este gesto algo por lo que me costaba respirar.

-No…no me he metido…pero me encantaría hacerlo….

Abrí mucho los ojos; victima de la sorpresa y entonces si lo abofeteé.

Continuará….

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Ya me diran, Mañana Demon preciosas. Un beso!


	7. Chapter 7

Nenas…aquí estoy con Retrato en sepia. Espero os guste. Besitos. Nos leemos abajito.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama si.**

**RETRATO EN SEPIA.**

No he dicho nada. Y te equivocas; ya te dije que si que lo era. Tú eres de mi incumbencia. Siempre lo fuiste. Aunque te creyeras sola yo siempre he estado ahí. Observándote, siguiendo tus pasos. Sé todo lo que has hecho en tu vida….pero por lo visto se me ha escapado que te follas a alguien con el que quieres tener un hijo….

La vena de la sien me palpitaba mas de lo recomendado; seguro.

Avancé deliberadamente un paso hacia él e intenté ser lo mas asquerosamente arrogante que pudiese.

-¡No fastidies! ¿Sabes con quien me acuesto? ¿Te has metido en mi cama, Cullen? ¡Por favor!

Él, dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y me evaluó lentamente; haciendo de este gesto algo por lo que me costaba respirar.

-No…no me he metido…pero me encantaría hacerlo….

Abrí mucho los ojos; victima de la sorpresa y entonces si lo abofeteé.

…

**Capitulo 7**

**Era increíble la prepotencia del hombre que se hallaba justo de frente mío. Tenia toda la mejilla roja a causa de mi bofetada; pero aún y así logró alcanzar mi mano en el aire y poner las puntas de mis dedos en su boca. Besó aquella parte de mi piel, haciendo que miles de descargas nerviosas crepitaran bajo mi tembloroso cuerpo de virgen.**

**-Debería halagarte; Bella. Es un piropo. ¿Nadie te ha regalado un piropo? Te advierto que estas hecha para ellos, aunque no te des cuenta.- Otra vez esa maldita risita engreída y ni rastro de enfado a causa de la bofetada.**

**-Me has dicho que te gustaría meterte en la cama conmigo. ¿Qué sugieres…?.- Me paralicé un instante y recordé lo que me habia dicho Alice. Edward tenia una llave de mi habitación y dado su comportamiento, era indispensable que se la pidiera…rogarle mas bien….¡Ahggg! Ese hombre me ponía de los nervios….**

**-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. ¿Parecia preocupado? Bah…no; no podía ser posible.**

**-No.- lo miré seria y decidida.- Quiero todas las copias de la llave de mi cuarto, Edward.-levanté mi mano derecha y la ahuequé para que cayeran la llave o en su defecto todas ellas; no sé porque pero algo me decía que no tendría una sola copia.**

**La mirada de Edward se endureció y me dio la espalda. **

**-Ha sido Alice ¿verdad? Ella te ha dicho.**

**-Si. Y ahora te ruego que me des lo que te pido, si no….**

**Él se giró y levantó una de aquellas cejas increíblemente sensuales; aquellas que adornaban los ojos de un absoluto seductor.**

**-Si..no….¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurriría, Isabella?**

**Me sentí incomoda y apresé mis manos con fuerza.**

**-Es lo correcto Edward. Por favor no me hagas rogarte. Es mi habitación…yo no tengo la llave de la tuya…**

**-¿La quieres? Por que te la daría sin pensármelo dos veces….**

**Estaba irremediablemente cerca. Demasiado cerca y desprendía, aquella fragancia suya tan peculiar y el aroma de su hálito a whisky del bueno. Bajó la cabeza y su nariz rozó mi cabello. Estuvo así unos segundos y de repente se apartó y rió de manera triste, me dio la espalda de nuevo y suspiró.**

**-Bella. Lo siento. He bebido y creo que estoy algo embriagado por tus encantos..lo siento de veras. No es mi intención que estes en incómoda en tu propia casa. – Se giró y sus ojos verdes me devoraron el alma.- mañana es la lectura de lo que queda de testamento. ¿Vas a cumplir a rajatabla todo lo que en él se indique?.- Me hallaba literalmente hipnotizada por sus ojos, parecían tristes, apagados y aquel verde parecía mas cristalino y transparente que nunca.**

**-No quiero esto, Edward. No lo soporto, ni por mi abuela ni por nadie. Yo no puedo vivir en la Fortaleza. Ofréceme una buena suma y te la venderé, si ese es verdaderamente tu problema. No te preocupes Edward yo no he venido aquí a alterar tu vida..**

**-Señor.- Marco habia entrado.- Lo esperan…- el mayordomo carraspeó suavemente. Me miró a mi y a Edward varias veces. Mi tio sonrió, otra vez con tristeza y dio dos pasos hacia mi,para besarme la mejilla con lentitud. **

**-Que descanses…Bella.- Mi nombre, nunca había sonado así…lo juro, nunca. Había expulsado todo el aire con él…: Bella.**

**Lo ví marchar y corrí hacia la puerta para ver si podía vislumbrar quien habia llegado a visitarlo…**

**Era una mujer, morena, no muy alta y con apariencia frágil. Le habia abierto el abrigo y la valoraba como si fuera pura mercancía. Un estornudo me delató y aquellos ojos; tantos los de él, como los de la mujer me buscaron. Edward apartó la mirada de seguida y la chica; simplemente dejó de observarme abruptamente, cuando Edward le cogió solícitamente la mano. **

**Era una prostituta.**

**¿Pero y Tanya? ¿Cómo podia permitir aquello?**

…**..**

**Fue una noche marcada por las pesadillas. Veía a Edward por todas partes. En un rincón de mi cama, en la ducha, cuando iba a asearme, en mis momentos de adoración femenina….¡En todos, maldita sea! Era un puta sombra en mis sueños.**

**Me desperté varias veces en la noche y tuve la tentación de bajar a la cocina y prepararme algo caliente que me calmara, pero tenia miedo de encontrarme a él o a su "ramera" en el trayecto. Era difícil, pero podia ser. Y dada la suerte que suelo tener, seguro que tenia todos los números.**

**Así que dí tantas vueltas en la cama que cuando amanecí, la sabana bajera y la encimera estaba liadas en mi cuerpo como si fuera una crisálida de mariposa.**

**Me desenredé como pude y maldije mil y una veces. Salté hacia el baño y me ví el rostro marcado por unas ojeras de Órdago. ¡Fantástico! Cita importante, cara importantemente horrorosa.**

**Me quité la sudadera llena de agujeros que conservaba desde el el colegio y me metí en el plato de ducha para aliviar mis tensiones. **

**Mi tensión numero uno era Edward, porque cuando cerraba los ojos allí estaba el maldito, con aquellos ojos abrasadores y aquella boca pecaminosa. …No podia creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo…¡Me sentía atraída sexualmente por aquel patán! Casi reí; pero no lo hice, aquello era muy peligroso para mí. Altamente peligroso.**

**Útimos retoques: pantalón vaquero, blusa entallada color azul. Manoletinas con lacito en el centro ( una horterada) y mi cabello sensiblemente ondulado. Tuve que utilizar algo de maquillaje para corregir aquellas malditas ojeras que me estaban delatando; pero me veía bonita.**

**Alcancé mi bolso de mano y abrí la puerta con decisión. Aquel dia iba a ser el último de mis pesadillas.**

…**..**

**El salón de la Fortaleza estaba atestado. Habia varios hombres vestidos de negro hablando con Edward. Cuando me vió aparecer sonrió débilmente y les susurró algún comentario. Vino hacia mí; con su andar característico y cogió mis manos con aspereza tirando de ellas y llevándome hacia donde estaban aquellos hombres mirando un sinfín de papeles.**

**-Bella. Estos son los abogados de la abuela. Ya esta todo preparado. ¿Te sientas?**

**Asentí, dejándome caer suavemente en el mullido sofá. Uno de ellos; el mas mayor me miraba con aprobación. ¿Quién seria? Pues realmente parecía conocerme.**

**-Señor Cullen. Señorita Swan. Ya saben de lo que va todo esto y vamos a dejarnos de formalismos dado que esto es mejor airearlo delante de ustedes de la mejor manera posible y es hablando claro.- el que hablaba era el mas joven .- El punto siete de la primera lectura no ha sido cumplido y dado esto, se impugna deliberadamente, quedando todo seriamente dañado para el señor Cullen.- el hombre asintió mirando a Edward que estaba justo a mi lado.- Hay dos cartas, una es para el señor Cullen y otra para usted; señorita Swan. Nosotros ya sabemos el contenido y debemos informarles a ambos de ello, pero en esas misivas se matiza el porqué de estas revelaciones del patrimonio. ¿Entendido? **

**-Si.- Edward y yo, hablamos a la vez, sonriéndonos al hacerlo. Su mano se acercó a mi regazo y la apretó suavemente, yo creí morir, pues aquella sensación de júbilo se abandonó en mi cuerpo y enardecía tontamente a este contacto.**

**-Bien. Edward Cullen , dado que no has engendrado un hijo como se te instó en la primera lectura, te será retirado momentáneamente todo el patrimonio que una vez se te cedió. En ello se incluye las dos casas de Londres, el terreno donde se ubica la abadía de Niburg y la totalidad de la Fortaleza. Se te administrará una cuota insuficiente para que puedas seguir malviviendo. Dado que toda la liquidez que se administra por nuestros abogados será cedida a la señorita Swan, así como las demás pertenecías declaradas anteriormente.**

**Señorita Swan, la señora Cullen sabia que no estaba muy ligada a estas tierras; pero debe entender que ella las quería mas que a ella misma. Ya que Esme opinaba que la tierra es lo único que prevalece, nosotros nos marchamos pero éstas quedan para nuestros herederos y confía en que no las venda absolutamente a nadie. Su abuela temió esto y nos advirtió que ni si quiera podia cedérselas a su tio….salvo que…**

**La mano de Edward soltó la mía y yo lo miré absorta. Estaba pálido.**

**-¿Salvo qué?.- preguntó, con la voz ligeramente alterada.**

**-Salvo que ustedes dos se unan.**

**Salté del sofá.**

**-¿Se unan? ¡Me esta diciendo que para que Edward se quede con la Fortaleza tengo que casarme con él! Ademas, eso es imposible. Edward ya está casado.**

**-Por poco tiempo señorita. Su divorcio está a punto de ser un hecho.- el mayor de los abogados habló, sonriendo débilmente.**

**Volví a sentarme…**

**Aquello no me incumbía….a la mierda la Fortaleza, a la mierda Edward, a la mierda todo…**

**-¿Y si no lo hiciéramos? ¿O es que se nos fuerza a ello?.- Edward preguntó.**

**-No obtendrá nada señor Cullen. Una pésima pension y poco mas….**

**Edward giró su rostro hacia mí.**

**-¡No!.- le grité enfurecida.-¡Me miras como si fuera mil millones de libras; Edward! ¡Me insultas! ¡Quédate, esto, aquello y aquello…no quiero nada que me arrebate la libertad y esto lo hace!**

**-No puede hacer eso señorita. Si le cede todo a su tio, automáticamente toda su herencia pasará a la corona.**

**Enmudecí y bajé el rostro.**

**Tenia que intentar algo…tenia que intentarlo…**

**La fortaleza iba a ser mi cárcel y Edward, mi carcelero. Porque yo no podia permitir que aquel hombre que habia estado toda su vida en aquella mansión, cuidándola y recorriendo con sus dedos todas sus malditas piedras se quedaran sin un brusco de ella.**

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Acepto.- dije tajante.**

**-Acepta…¿el qué señorita Swan?**

**-Acepto a todo…..**

**-Bella.- Edward agarró mi codo y me llevó hacia un rincón, lejos de los abogados.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Continuará….**

**Buaaaa! Nenas! Espero que os haya gustado. Besitos mis niñas lindas, este finde no actualizom debo contestar a los reviews de semilla, salvaje obsesión y varios mas….Ufffff! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son de la señora Meyer.**

**Pagina en facebook: Sistercullen por siempre.**

**RETRATO EN SEPIA.**

**Capitulo 8. **

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Bella. Voy a ir para allá y sea como sea te voy a arrastrar de esa puta casa. ¡Debes salir de allí!. Aún me estoy preguntando si me estas tomando el pelo o esto es una puta pesadilla.- Jasper estaba estallando literalmente por el teléfono y yo tenía la oreja colorada como un tomate.

Bufé y esperé a que se calmara. La verdad es que todo aquello era de auténticos locos. Yo casada con Edward, cuando en realidad cara a la iglesia y a todos los estamentos éramos tio y sobrina.

Edward había mandado una carta al glérigo de la parróquia vecina y éste no ponía ninguna objeción a nuestra unidad marital. Despues de haberle dicho que si me casaría con él, haber firmado los documentos oportunos a aquellos malditos abogados y relajarnos una vez se hubieron marchado. No nos dijimos nada. Tan solo la mirada torturada de Edward cuando vió que mis manos temblaban y mis ojos se paseaban nerviosos por toda aquella estancia que era una verdadera cárcel para mí. Él sabía que yo no deseaba estar en la Fortaleza.

Eso había pasado hacia ya una semana. A la mañana siguiente de todo aquello, cuando me levanté, Alice Brandon se paró en la puerta de mi habitación para decirme que el señor Edward se había marchado. Según las impresiones de Alice, debía de marcharse para un tiempo suficientemente largo, pues lo había visto cargar el coche con dos maletas, muy temprano.

Edward y yo teníamos una charla pendiente. Si bien era cierto que nos casaríamos, no sería un verdadero matrimonio, porque en cuanto éste se realizara yo me marcharía de aquel lugar que me ponía los vellos de punta. Gracias a Dios no existía ningún documento donde dijera que tanto Edward como yo debíamos de vivir en el mismo espacio. Eso fue lo que hizo decidirme tan rápidamente a casarme con él y despreocuparme de aquellas paredes que nunca fueron mías.

Edward pertenecía allí, estaba mimetizado a aquellas piedras de roca dura y era casi tan gris como ellas.

Edward…algo había en aquel hombre que me estremecía de cabeza a pies. Quizás era esa aparente crueldad en su boca o el parecido que tenia con aquel personaje que escribía en mis novelas de ficción. La realidad es que me daba miedo estar allí, con él. Solos y casados.

Había sucumbido a una extraña fascinación por aquel hombre que creí durante toda mi vida mi tio carnal . El hermano de mi madre fallecida.

La voz de Jasper resonó de nuevo en mis oídos.

-¡Dame la maldita dirección de esa cárcel que voy a sacarte ahora mismo de allí!

Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y casi sonreí. Jasper sonaba casi cómico en aquellos instantes.

-Gracias, Jazz. Pero esto no puede durar mucho más de lo que pensé en un primer momento….

-¿Qué coño me estas contando, Bella? ¡Te vas a casar, joder! De la noche a la mañana me dices que te vas a casar con él. Tu tio, Bells.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi tio en realidad. Edward es hijo del último marido de mi abuela Esme. Ella lo adoptó, si. Pero no hay ningún vínculo de sangre entre nosotros dos.

-Me importa una puta mierda. Si es tu tio o no lo es….

-Jasper…

Oí las repiraciones sosegadas al otro lado de la línea. Jasper era mi editor, además de un buen amigo. Pero aquella reacción distaba mucho a lo que yo suponía que iba a ser.

-Mira…yo…dame la dirección Bella. Pienso llegar allí antes de que hagas una locura. No entiendo como tu abuela, hasta después de muerta esté dando por culo. ¿Qué tipo de vieja manipuladora era? ¡No me digas nada! Casi me lo puedo imaginar. Me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo. Suelta la dirección que en cuanto pueda me presento allí y si es necesario mando al carajo tu boda, aunque estés frente al altar.

.

.

.

.

El jardín estaba descuidado. La niebla fría y gris se acomodaba como un manto sobre el manto verde del césped. Eran las seis y media de la mañana y como cada mañana desde que habia llegado a aquel lugar, me levantaba, y admiraba desde mi cama el lúgubre paisaje que adornaba desde hacia días mi vida en aquel lugar.

Alice había comenzado a ayudarme con ideas para la futura novela que debía de estar finalizada para últimos de primavera. La verdad aquella muchacha era un dechado de virtudes. Tenía una imaginación ilimitada y una boca que no estaba cerrada nunca. Eso me ayudaba a no pensar en nada, porque desde que Edward había partido no hacía otra cosa que preguntarme donde estaría, que estaría haciendo y con quien.

Me decía a mí misma que estaba siendo una lerda. Que no tenia porque importarme, pero lo hacía y mucho.

Mis sueños los monopolizaba él y me levantaba temprano con el anhelo de que lo vivido durante mi estado de inconsciente fuera real.

En mis sueños Edward era un ser cariñosos y amable. Además de ser un amante apasionado y servicial. Mi mente divagaba en muchos momentos del día en aquellos sueños y suspiraba sin poder remediarlo, llamando la atención de Alice en todo momento.

-Eso suena a suspiro de enamorada. – me dijo una tarde, con los ojos chispeantes.- ¿Acaso es ese chico que te llama continuamente por teléfono. Jasper?

Aquello me alarmó. A aquella chica no se le pasaba una y debía de tener cuidado.

-No. Jasper es un amigo, además de ser mi editor.

Alice se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Entonces debe ser el señor Edward.

Comencé a toser. Aquella afirmación se me atoró como una espina de pescado en la garganta y casi me ahogo.

Las palmaditas de Alice en mi espalda me calmaron, pero no me pasó por alto la risilla que se escapaba de sus labios.

-Ay, Bella….si yo te contara….he estado el suficiente tiempo viviendo bajo este techo para saber que las paredes hablan. ¿Quieres escuchar algo?

Si las miradas mataran yo la hubiese matado en aquellos momentos.

Ella estaba escribiendo unas notas sobre las ubicaciones de los diferentes personajes de la novela y yo estaba transcribiendo el primer capítulo de la novela que debía de entregarle a Jasper, mas pronto que tarde.

-No me interesa nada de lo que puedas contarme….

-Es sobre el señor Edward… ¿Estas segura que no quieres escuchar? Digo yo, ya que va a ser tu esposo en breves días. ¿No te interesa saber, entonces?

Elevé una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla y casi me tiro a su cuello y comienzo a apretarlo con fuerza. Lo hice mentalmente. Alice era una persona encantadora, pero a la misma vez podía sacarme de mis casillas mas rápido que tarde.

- Aunque me case con Edward. Sólo será un trámite. Me marcharé ese mismo dia. No quiero estar aquí mas tiempo del necesario. Tengo una vida en Londres.- espeté seca y volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Marcharemos? ¿No es así? Dijiste que me llevarías contigo. No pienso quedarme aquí, viendo como salen y entran esas putanas todas las noches….tan iguales que t…

-Pues cállate y no hagas que me arrepiente de querer llevarte conmigo.- Bufé, intentando copiar los documentos que tenia a mi lado derecho…. Aunque me hallaba ansiosa por lo que me había dicho Alice…. y quería saber…ansiaba saber algo que tuviese que ver con Edward y su vida entre aquellas paredes cuando estaba casado con Tanya.

Fueron unos segundos, muy escasos cuando Alice volvió a abrir la boca, antes de que yo pensara como volver a sacarle la conversación que ardía en mi interior.

-Todos los que trabajamos en esta casa estamos seguros de una cosa. El señor Edward nunca ha amado a Tanya. Dicen que siempre suspiró por otra mujer. Una mujer misteriosa que maldice en mitad de la noche. La cocinera. Emeline; incluso lo ha visto llorar, admirando un retrato en sepia, que guarda en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y bajo llave. Dicen que se casó con Tanya por la señora Esme. Ella siempre quiso a esa muchacha. Yo no conocí a la antigua señora, pero me dicen que era muy fría y distante. Y si me permites decírtelo, Bella. Sé lo que hizo con tu madre. Una injusticia.

Parpadeé un par de veces , antes de instala a que continuara. Aquello era muy interesante, además de sorprendente.

-Sigue.- ordené.

Ella sonrió y siguió contando; como si aquello fuera una historia de ficción.

-Dicen que nunca la tocó. A Tanya, quiero decir. A ella se le oía gritarle por las noches que la dejara entrar a esta habitación. El señor Edward se encerraba aquí y cerraba a cal y canto para que ella no lo azuzara por las noches. Ella comenzó a darse a la bebida y a juegos de amor casuales con algún que otro criado. La cosa se complicó cuando invitó a Edward a una de aquellas prácticas que ella organizaba eventualmente.- Alice susurró.- Tríos.- Me llevé la mano a la boca espantada.- Si, Bella. Tríos. Dicen que el señor accedió , pero solo si él decidía quien podía unirse a ellos. – Alice se calló, para darle mas misterio a el asunto. Yo por poco me lanzo encima de su yugular y se la reviento. Aquella chica sabia como contar las cosas….- Y se decidió por una prostituta, que nada tenia que ver con la belleza de Tanya. Dicen que cuando ella vió a la chica, comenzó a gritarle a su marido como una posesa. Por lo visto, aquella mujerzuela se asemejaba lo bastante a la mujer con la sueña el señor.

Suspiré y sentí un leve dolor en el pecho. ¡Mierda! No podía estar sintiendo, aquello. Dolor, no…no por él…

-¿Qué te parece?.- sonrió Alice , al mismo tiempo que volvía a sus notas.

-Me parece que aquí hay demasiada gente escuchando a través de las puertas. No creo que Edward estuviese enamorado de otra. Yo siempre lo ví con Tanya. Siempre, incluso cuando se casaron… él debía de tener muchas ganas de hacerlo, pues no esperaron el suficiente tiempo…el cuerpo de mi abuela, todavía estaba caliente.

-¿El señor, siempre ha sido así?.- preguntó Alice.

-¿Así, como, Alice?.- la imité.

-Pues…atormentado, medio alcohólico, putero….

-Yo recuerdo al Edward Cullen que me sacaba de mis casillas y se reía de mi, cuando intentaba aprender a tocar el piano. Él siempre tan perfecto y yo a su lado parecía…una torpe. Pero no, atormentado no era la palabra con la que podría calificar a Edward.

-¿Entonces fue después de tu marcha?.- preguntó con un dedo en su barbilla y alzando las cejas.- Muy interesante…si, si…..

-Ahora ¿Te dedicaras a ejercer de detective privada, Alice?

-Pues sabes que no me gustaría otra cosa que saber, de quien es el retrato que tiene el señor en su escritorio. Ardo en deseos. ¿Tú no? Claro, simple curiosidad…teniendo en cuenta que vas a ser su esposa.

-Sólo es un trámite, Alice. Tecnicamente no voy a ser la esposa de Edward. Entiéndelo.

-Si, claro.

Unos golpes rozaron la puerta, justo en aquel momento. La voz de Marco irrumpió en nuestro espacio con un deje apagado.

-Señorita, el señor llegó hace un rato. Quiere entrevistarse con usted en cuento pueda. La espera en su despacho.

Miré a Alice con los ojos como platos y ella me sonrió tapándose la boca con una mano. "Si será malvada" pensé.

Me levanté y atusé un poco mi cabello. Salí por la puerta, mirando a Alice por última vez. La muy cabrona estallaba de felicidad y todavía no comprendía el porqué.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando rocé con mis nudillos la dura madera de la puerta que daba paso al despacho de Edward, tuve que calmar mi respiración y cerrar los ojos.

Su voz me dió paso , abrí la puerta, traspasando su umbral y admirando como él, me daba la espalda contemplando el paisaje adusto y frio.

Cerré con cautela y apreté mis manos entre sí antes de decidirme a hablar.

-No tenía ni idea que habías vuelto.- Me sorprendí. Mi voz sonaba lo bastante serena y cortante. No tenía nada que ver con el estado de mis nervios.

Él se dio la vuelta y me quedé sin respiración por unos momentos. Edward era tan bello que asustaba. El poderoso y firme ángulo de su mandíbula, sus ojos verdes increíblemente penetrantes y aquella boca ligeramente llena…mi cuerpo reaccionó al recodar como había sido probar aquellos labios, suaves y provocadores.

-Tampoco te interesa. ¿No es cierto?.- su voz sonó suave y esa suavidad llegó hasta mi piel, acariciándola y despertándola. – Hola Isabella.- sonrió, tendiéndome su mano, con sus dedos largos y finos.- Un prometido daría un beso apasionado a su dama, pero éste no es el caso.- bajó la mirada y tomó asiento, instándome a que yo también lo tomara de frente a él.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?.- pregunté lo mas fría que pude.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente y creo que ya es tiempo que la tengamos. Me estuviste huyendo después de acceder a casarte conmigo…

-Luego huiste tú.- le revoqué.

Él sonrió mirando hacia un lado y llevando una mano a su cabello revoltoso y tremendamente sexy. ¿Por qué Edward tenía la impresión de haber tenido sexo durante toda la maldita noche? Aquel cabello revuelto daba aquella sensual sensación.

-Si, lo hice. Fué lo mejor. Te lo aseguro….pero ahora vamos a hablar de lo que nos ha llevado a esto. – suspiró y me miró intensamente.- Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mí. Sé que no deseas estar aquí. Te estaré agradecido toda la vida. Nos casaremos en dos semanas. Ya está todo arreglado, si no pones ninguna objeción. Quiero que tú también salgas beneficiada en esto y cuanto antes sea mejor, puesto que quieres volver a Londres. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. No lo haces. – susurré.

-Bien.- entrelazó ambas manos entre sí.- Me haría muy feliz que fueras a vivir a uno de los apartamentos de Esme en Londres. Deja la casa donde vives y alquílala si gustas. Sé que no te hace falta el dinero, pero nunca viene mal un sobresueldo y mas si vas a tener a la señorita Brandon como secretaria.

Accedí con una sonrisa.

-En cuanto a nosotros. Nuestro matrimonio no debe ser un impedimento para que hagas tu vida….amorosa, Isabella…

Abrí la boca para hablar, quise sacar a relucir la conversación de Alice, la mujer que él amaba. ¿Por qué no la buscaba? Me dolía aquel pensamiento pero debía de tener los pies en el suelo. Edward me atraía porque siempre lo había visto de una manera endiosada; aunque me negara a reconocerlo. Era técnicamente bueno en todo, para Esme.

-Dime…ibas a hablar. No te quedes nada para tí. Si tienes alguna objeción sobre algo, dílo. Este es el momento.- sus ojos escaneaban los míos, de una manera hasta cruel. Era como si quisiera llegar mas allá de mis pensamientos.

-Si…si nos enamoramos de otras personas, será un impedimento decir que estamos casados….

Él rió, sin que este gesto le llegara a sus ojos y suspiró.

-Si eso te llega a suceder. Házmelo saber. Te daré la libertad para que puedas casarte con el hombre que elijas.- pude notar como su voz se volvía mas cortante.- Intentaré tener responsabilidad a partir de ahora y hacer negocios rentables. Carlisle no me dejó en la ruina y tengo algunos ahorros…no te preocupes cuando llegué ese momento. Transmítemelo .

-Tú…¿tú…no albergas la posibilidad de enamorarte? Hablas como si esto me atañara solamente a mi.

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana abierta. Observando el gris palpitar de la campiña.

-Aunque lo estuviese …estoy maldecido con la negativa. Isabella… marchate, quiero estar solo.

Tragué en seco y casi sollozo allí mismo. Me tapé la boca para ahogarlo y sin despedirme alcancé la puerta y me marché de allí como pude.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado. Besos mis amorosas amigas. Las quiero!


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen . La historia es mía por completo.

**RETRATO EN SEPIA.**

**CAPITULO 9.**

**Edward.**

**Al morir mamá todo lo el amor que yo creí tener en mi interior se esfumó con ella.**

**Mi madre me amaba con locura y aún hoy recuerdo sus tiernas caricias y los halagos susurrados de sus labios perfectos.**

"**Eres maravilloso, Edward"**

"**Tan sensible como una flor"**

"**No dejes que nadie te corrompa Edward"**

**Palabras…que se fueron con la brisa de los años. **

**Carlisle no tardó en buscar otra mujer que calentara su cama . Abandonando todas las noches el hogar que fue de mamá y volviendo a horas intempestuosas.**

**Creo que la desaparición de mamá no marcó a fuego a papá como lo hizo conmigo. Su ausencia en mi alma era tal, que a veces me encontraba sudando frío y gritando su nombre, dentro de las sólidas paredes de mi habitación.**

**Pasaron varios años hasta que Carlisle encontró a la que creyó la mujer indicada para volver a casarse, y así lo hizo, pero vayamos por partes.**

**Esmerald tenía aquel tipo de belleza fría que te cortaba la respiración. A simple vista podía parecerse levemente a mamá, pero cuando contemplabas sus ojos te dabas cuenta inmediatamente que no había calor en ellos. Todo estaba cruel y majestuosamente calculado.**

**Me valoró como a un animal antes de acercarse a mí y rozar sus labios con mi mejilla. Apenas la miré, pero su perfume quedó adherido en mis fosas nasales, invadiéndolas de tal manera que no pude librarme de ella en varios días.**

**La visitas de Esmerald a nuestra casa fueron interrumpidas de golpe. Algo hubo de haber sucedido. Porque durante un leve espacio de tiempo nunca supe que es lo que la tuvo tan ocupada para olvidarse de papá. **

**Pero nada mas cierto de la realidad. Esmerald tejía la tela de araña para engatusar a Carlisle y enrollarlo bajo su seda…para engullirlo.**

**Ella tenía una hija, bastante más mayor que yo; Reneé. Pero al parecer daba mas problemas que otra cosa, por lo poco que pude escuchar….me preparé mentalmente para ver a aquella adolescente maleducada y fastidiosa cuando Esmerald nos invitó a pasar un fin de semana en la " Fortaleza", seguro que se burlaría de mi y bromearía en todo momento sobre el extraño cabello que poblaba mi cabeza; como su madre lo hacía.**

**Fue todo tan extraño que apenas lo recuerdo como real…**

"**La Fortaleza se erguía siniestra y gris sobre un dulce manto de rosas de todos los colores. Cada tipo de flor, estaba separada por piedrecitas , pudiendo ver a la perfección un amplio letrero donde se explicaba su procedencia y su significado.**

**Imaginé que debían de tener un jardinero fabuloso y los ojos de mamá aparecieron en mi mente, para que ella también pudiese ver tal maravilla. El olor inundaba mis fosas nasales y casi sonreí al bajar del coche y aspirar aquel bouquet de fragancias que me recordaba a mamá en toda su plenitud. Busqué la mirada de papá. Pero él tenía sus ojos en otro lado. Mas allá de las escaleras de la entrada. En Esmeral.**

**Detrás de ella, como una sombra , aparecía una figura oscura, con la cabeza baja y el cabello tapando su el rostro.**

**Caminamos hacia ellas y Esme sonrió a papá . Luego volvió sus ojos hacia mí y habló por encima de su hombro.**

**-Reneé, este es Carlisle y su hijo Edward. Espero que sepas comportarte si no ya sabes lo que te espera muchachita….corre ve a llevar a Edward a ese jardín tuyo, Carlisle me ha dicho que siente la misma inquietud que tú por esas florecitas….**

**Casi no le hice caso, pues mi mirada se centraba en aquellas piernas que comenzaban a sobresalir y aquel cuerpo que veía la luz del día….**

**Llegó hasta nosotras y saludó a papá con un beso en la mejilla y sus ojos volaron hacia mí, sonrió y me ofreció su mano. No dijo nada, tan solo caminamos hacia el jardín y nos envolvimos en aquella magia de fragancias y rosas.**

**No fué la última vez que visitamos "La Fortaleza", y aunque la primera estaría grabada a fuego en mi retina y en mi corazón, las sucesivas fueron mucho mejores ya que mi relación afectiva con la hija de Esme fué estrechando lazos. Sonreía con ella y la amaba de la misma manera que un niño puede amar a una hermana mayor o a una madre. Pero también sentía celos porque sabía que aquel mediocre de Charles Swan la visitaba todas las noches, instándola una y otra vez a que huyera con él de aquella jaula de oro.**

**Papá y Esmerald se casaron y el mismo dia de su ceremonia oí como Charles susurraba a Reneé que se marchara con él, era la noche indicada….la casa estaba atestada de gente y nadie notaria su ausencia hasta la mañana siguiente….yo encerrado en mis celos de niño egoísta, le comuniqué todo a mi padre a escondidas y él hubo de hacer lo mismo a mi madrastra que encerró bajo llave a Reneé y no pudo huir con su amor.**

**Muchas veces me pregunté porque Reneé lloraba por las noches y gemía desconsolada mucho antes de que esto sucediese…hasta que lo supe, después de aquel encierro por parte de Esme….**

**Fue en las cocinas, yo era muy pequeño, pero lo recuerdo de una manera muy vivida, ya que sentí que se me helaba la sangre y se me secaba el corazón.**

**Mi edad nunca había sido un obstáculo para comprender las situaciones, supe desde un primer momento que mamá nos abandonaría pronto, los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad fueron un presagio de lo que iba a suceder y yo lo supe. **

**-La niña necesita a su madre.- dijeron con voz sigilosa.- ¿Cómo no puede entender la señora algo tan natural como eso? ¡Isabella necesita a su madre! Marie está enferma y no va a poder criarla…y Charles ama tanto a la madre como a su hija…**

**A la madre como a su hija….**

**¿Qué había querido decir Emeline con todo aquello?**

**Lo supe mientras lo espiaba una tarde.**

**Reneé y Charles siempre se encontraban en un claro de un bosque cercano y los seguí a una distancia prudente. Cogidos de la mano caminaron un largo trecho hasta que llegaron a una casa humilde donde se veía una anciana en la puerta con una niña correteando por la hierba intentado atrapar las alas de una mariposa que volaba alrededor de ella. Cuando la pareja se acercó lo suficiente para que la niña los viese corrió como una loca hacia ellos abrazandose a Reneé y tocándole el rostro; como si quisiera memorizarlo.**

**Estaba a una distancia óptima. Podía oir y ver todo a la perfección y el crepúsculo de la noche venidera me tapaba como un leve manto.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!.- gritó Reneé abrazando a aquella pequeña y girándola sobre su cuerpo.**

**-Gracias mami.- contestó la niña; a la que no había podido ver bien, porque el cuerpo y la cabeza de Reneé lo impedían.**

**Pero la realidad me golpeó de una manera sólida, haciendo que cayera al suelo y gimiera al darme con una roca en la rodilla. Ellos se giraron y me vieron, pudiendo reconocer el terror en los ojos de Reneé y el odio en la mirada de Charles.**

**Negué con la cabeza…..yo…yo…no sabía que ellos eran un matrimonio y que tenían una hija…no lo sabía…si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera dicho a Carlisle aquella noche que….**

**Mis ojos se velaron por las lágrimas, y el corazón se me destrozó al ver la mirada de pánico de la que había sido parte de mi vida en aquellos breves meses.**

**Corrieron hacia dentro de la casa y se encerraron dejándome solo ,con apenas suficiente sostenibilidad para andar. Sangraba y la noche estaba cerca.**

**Tuve un aplomo digno de un hombre, pues llegue a la puerta de "La Fortaleza" con la pierna arrastrando y casi desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Nadie me preguntó que había pasado…nadie preguntó donde había ido, tan solo había silencio y oscuridad…..**

…**.Pues sabia que Reneé no regresaría…no volvería a verla…jamás.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasaron los años rápidamente. Sumergido completamente en mis estudios, mis clases de hípica y de piano, no me alteró si quiera la noticia de que papá había muerto.**

**La noticia me llegó en una de las clases de biología marina. El director entró en la clase, susurró algo a la maestra Francine y me llamaron por mi nombre para encaminarme a la oficina del director.**

**-Nos duele enormemente darle esta noticia señor Masen. Pero su padre ha muerto.**

**Escuetas palabras que no llegaron a rasgar mi corazón, porque ya lo estaba….ya había perdido a las personas que realmente me importaban y Carlisle Masen no estaba entre ellos.**

**Me organizaron un pase de varios días a la fortaleza y asistí a los funerales por la muerte de mi padre con la mirada de Esme perdida en mis ojos. Fue cuando toda la algarabía de gente se esfumó cuando le urgió hablar conmigo de manera urgente.**

**-Lego todo lo mío en tí, Edward. Desde ahora serás un Cullen Masen .**

**Intenté no parecer asombrado; pero no pude evitarlo. Me iba a hacer heredero universal.**

**-¿Reneé?.- pregunté en un susurro.**

**Ella elevó ambas cejas y miró unos papeles alborotados encima del grueso escritorio de caoba.**

**-No está permitido su nombre, Edward. Ni si quiera su recuerdo. No oses, nunca jamás en nombrarla en mi presencia. En lo que se refiere a esa persona nunca existió para mí.**

**La odié con mucha más fuerza en ese mismo instante. Madre desnaturalizada. Hiena descarnada: Los adjetivos mas repugnantes y advenedizos tenían un nombre y era el de la mujer que se hallaba delante de mi, vestida de negro , con la mirada perdida en aquellos papeles de letra en negrita.**

**-Firma. Cuando seas mayor de edad, te diré lo que has de hacer con tu vida, y tendrás que hacer caso en todo lo que te diga…absolutamente en todo…**

**No me importó aquello como no me importaba nada. Me sentí mas cerca de Reneé de lo que había estado nunca, ya que llevaba el mismo peso sobre los hombros que ella cuando vivía aquí. No tener vida propia y ser un títere en manos de la tirana.**

**Pero los años pasaron como pasa todo y a mis quince años de edad comenzaba a tener un ligero esbozo de la realidad entre hombres y mujeres. Esme no dejaba que saliese como los demás chicos, pero había una chica de una casa cercana a la nuestra que no hacia mas que pavonearse cuando yo me hallaba cerca de ella. Tanya Denalí, era una chica voluptuosa que me invitó varias veces a probar sus labios y a gozar de la tibieza de su piel, y lo hice; claro que lo hice, pero no pude corresponder a aquel ardor como debiera…había algo en mí… algo incorrecto. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de manera normal delante de ella.**

**Sabia que el miembro del hombre se hinchaba; llenándolo de sangre; haciéndolo duro, largo y potente….**

**Jacob , el hermano de Tanya de mi misma edad ya había mantenido su primeras relaciones sexuales, pese a ser joven. Y las relataba haciendo que mi boca babease de hambre; sin tener ninguna reacción en mi miembro mas intimo. Me preocupé seriamente cuando tiempo después, una de las chicas de un bar de estudiantes me engatusó y me llevó a su habitación. Gracias a Dios siempre podía sacar a relucir que había sido culpa del alcohol…pero aquello no podía durar toda la vida.**

**Después de aquellos días y de la manera en que la abuela nos miraba a Tanya y a mí cuando estábamos entablando alguna conversación, me planteé seriamente la idea de que la abuela tuviese para mí un plan urdido metódicamente …**

**Pero de nuevo otra vuelta de tuerca…**

**Una situación que no creí que nunca jamás se presentaría ante mis ojos.**

**Una Cullen real, volvería a la Fortaleza. La hija de Reneé…de mi añorada y querida Reneé Cullen…. Una alegría nueva, pese a la tristeza de saber a mi segunda madre muerta.**

**Continuará.**

**Ahora sabremos un poco de la historia de Edward. A ver que les parece. El capi es corto pero es que mi nene esta enfermito con migrañas y debo estar mucho por él. Besos y millones de gracias por apoyarme.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historias no me pertenecen. La trama por el contrario si es de mi autoría.**

**Retrato en Sepia.**

Después de aquellos días y de la manera en que la abuela nos miraba a Tanya y a mí cuando estábamos entablando alguna conversación, me planteé seriamente la idea de que la abuela tuviese para mí un plan urdido metódicamente …

Pero de nuevo otra vuelta de tuerca…

Una situación que no creí que nunca jamás se presentaría ante mis ojos.

Una Cullen real, volvería a la Fortaleza. La hija de Reneé…de mi añorada y querida Reneé Cullen…. Una alegría nueva, pese a la tristeza de saber a mi segunda madre muerta.

…**.**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Edward Pov.**

Cuando Isabella bajó de aquel coche negro sentí que me ardía la piel. Fue una conmoción ver a la hija de Reneé, pero sentir aquel burbujeante escozor en mi pellejo aún me dejó mas turbado.

La muchacha llegaba adolorida y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Había perdido a sus padres y por lo poco que yo sabía, se había sentido lo suficientemente amada como para corresponder ciegamente a ese amor. La envidiaba, yo sólo encontré eso en los brazos de mi madre; y de la suya….

La observé sin pestañear cuando atravesó el umbral de la "Fortaleza", pude ver su miedo y el frio que helaba sus huesos, la ví estremecerse y casi me compadecí de ella.

Esmerald, me miró de manera altanera cuando se dirigió a mi para que saludara a su nieta y me presentó como su tio…su tio Edward, nos quedamos mirando ella y yo …y cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto una electricidad sin sentido me abarcó todo el cuerpo dejándome patéticamente idiotizado...había algo en ella que me hacia querer protegerla, pero aquello seria técnicamente imposible, estaba Esmerald y ella siempre seria un obstáculo en esa protección.

Muy poco tiempo después su abuela comenzó a aplicarla con clases de hípica y piano, yo a veces me escondía detrás de un árbol para observarla. Tenia miedo que aquel malparido del maestro no tuviese el suficiente cuidado con ella y se cayera…no podía permitirlo, Isabella era demasiado importante en mi vida, sin ella saberlo y nada ni nadie me impediría protegerla de una manera u otra.

Las clases de piano se las impartía yo y si debo de ser sincero era mi momento del dia mas absoluto. La dicha me embargaba, podía ver todos sus gestos de cerca y sentir como me aniquilaba con la mirada cuando me reía de su inadaptación a esta vida llena de tradiciones absurdas y snobs.

Mis momentos mas preciados sin duda, los peores eran cuando Esmerald invitaba a Jacob y a su hermana Tanya, me asqueaba la manera que tenían de reírse de Isabella, e intentaba mantener mi rigidez y compostura, pareciendo no que no me importaba un comino, pero era tal patraña que a veces me consumía aquella tortura de manera tal, que cuando me hallaba en mis habitaciones sacudía con mis nudillos a las paredes imaginando que eran los rostros de ellos a los que atizaba.

Pero llegó el momento que tanto temía. Yo debía de salir a estudiar y ella debía de hacer lo mismo. Me separarían de su lado y algo me decía que seria para siempre. Ella no se sentía a gusto en la " Fortaleza". ¿Pero quien podía reprochárselo? Yo mismo me sentía cautivo allí y no tenia manera de salir…porque no había conocido otra cosa que aquello…

La mañana que partí hacia Etton, volví a llorar, por ella. Sabía que pasarían años hasta volver a verla y también intuía que lo poco que la ataba a Esmerald acabaría por romperse. Su abuela materna siempre luchó para que el amor de sus padres muriera y eso Isabella, lo llevaba grabado a fuego en sus genes Swan.

El tiempo pasó como pasa todo… a veces con rápidez y otras lentamente. Yo no sabría decir porque en mi mente intenté trazar un plan para escapar de Esmerald y de todo lo que tuviese que ver con aquellas cuatro paredes frías que luchaban por tragarme y volverme tan gris y frio que ellas.

Como ya dije anteriormente mi vida en la universidad fue impecable y con las chicas fui un total desastre, pues tenía un grave problema con mi masculinidad.

Intenté hacer caso omiso a ello, pero fue prácticamente imposible. Las chicas me perseguían literalmente en la universidad, pues soy bien parecido (^^), pero siempre encontraba algún punto en ellas que me desagradaba . Sólo fue una la que estuvo entre mis brazos y puedo jurar que allí es cuando encontré en la bebida un insólito y verdadero compañero de tragedia, porque el alcohol me salvó de que aquella rubia con los senos enormes no recordara nada.

Terminé la carrera con mención honorífica y cuando volví a la "Fortaleza", Esmerald había cogido enfriamiento y éste se le complicó con los bronquios. En ningún momento mencionó a su nieta, tan solo me hizo jurar en su lecho de muerte que me casaría con Tanya ….

Me negué en redondo y ella se rió entre dientes antes de toser y escupir sangre en un pequeño pañuelo de seda….

"Sé lo que deseas Edward. Y creéme que si sigues mi consejo lo tendrás"

Su mirada fría me traspasó el alma y me he preguntado cientos de veces si ella no sabia más que yo mismo.

Podía haberme negado, pero no lo hice. Siempre me sentí una marioneta en manos de Carlisle y también de ella. La vida para mi no tenia sentido y con la esperanza de llegar a una vida plácida con una esposa e hijos, decidí pedirle formalmente a Tanya que fuese mi esposa.

Ella accedió gustosa y concretamos dia y hora para casarnos en la misma "Fortaleza", Esmerald murió pocos meses antes y me hizo jurar antes de dar su último hálito que seguiría con mis planes de boda, aunque ella muriera.

Nunca mencionó a Isabella y por tanto no hice nada para ponerme en contacto con ella y comunicarle el fallecimiento de su abuela…pero la boda se demoró en el tiempo por mi falta de deseo hacia Tanya. Ella quería ir mas allá de simples besos y caricias y yo me sentía vacío e inexperto cada vez que ella intentaba motivarme para dar aquel paso importante…¿Pero como podía decirle a mi futura esposa que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese ponerme lo suficientemente duro para poder penetrarla y darle placer? Y por si aquello fuera poco tampoco lograba llegar a un punto de necesidad tal como para poder satisfacerla con mis manos o mi boca….era un total desperdicio de hombre y me debatía entre casarme y no hacerlo, porque no deseaba hacer infeliz a nadie, ya tenia suficiente conmigo mismo.

Pero los planes de boda siguieron adelante y ese dia llegó. Todo estuvo perfectamente organizado por la familia de Tanya, que campeaba por la "Fortaleza" a sus anchas, cansado, abrumado y con el alma hecha trizas por seguir un rumbo de vida que no era el deseado, caminé hacia el altar a esperar a mi futura esposa tan asqueado de mí mismo, como del ambiente que me envolvía…pero entonces, algo cambió y todo lo que yo era, dió un vuelco para volverme una completa béstia con instintos primarios y primitivos.

Los votos ya estaba hechos, pero aquello no sirvió de nada para mí. Aquella preséncia por la que la gente siseaba nos hizo volvernos a mi recién estrenada esposa y a mí. Y entonces la ví, con aquellos pantalones ajustados, tacones de vértigo y aquella blusa que dejaba entrever algo de aquellos pechos llenos….Era Isabella , más bella y mujer que nunca.

No entendí muy bien lo que ocurrió en mi cuerpo, porque me sentí sentí turbado. Mi sangre corrió como un caballo hacia mi pelvis y lo que yo creía muerto y sin vida se enderezó como una maldita estaca, haciendo que gimiera interiormente de gozo y dolor.

La absorbí con la mirada, porque la poca lucidez que me mantenía quieto me decía que no me moviera ni un milímetro…aunque mi mente y mi polla me decían todo lo contrario….quería lanzarme sobre de ella, arrancarle aquellos pantalones y saborear el triángulo de sus rizos oscuros…, casi destrozo al maldito de Jacob cuando se dirigió a ella y se la comió con la mirada…"mia", pensé, ella era mía…

Pero la maldita realidad reventó hacia mí de manera cruel. Yo me había casado, con Tanya…una mujer por la que no sentía nada y que me era completamente indiferente, en cambio la que me miraba altanera y con aquella aura de sensualidad, era mi Isabella, la primera mujer que me hacia sentir que era un hombre, que podía erguirme y follar como ánimal primitivo….

La boda se hizo trizas desde ese momento…claro que ya lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo…después de explicarle que la abuela había muerto desde hacia un año y medio, quise brindarle mi apoyo ; pero mi actitud y la suya eran pura contrariedad….teniéndola allí en el despacho que una vez fue de Esmerald y ahora mío, me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría de saber de ella aunque me muriera de celos y de agonía.

Había comprendido demasiado tarde que mi cuerpo estaba destinado a sentir con una sola persona, a amar aquella niña que una vez separé de sus padres….ella era libre como el viento e iba a perseguirla en la sombra como un autentico pervertido de mierda…que era en lo que me había convertido.

Mi matrimonio con Tanya, bueno, sobra decir que era un total contrasentido….no quería nada con ella e intentaba que pensara que tenia historias con otras mujeres…. Comencé a llamar a una casa de citas detallando escrupulosamente la presencia de las chicas que quería que me acompañaran…tan solo dormían conmigo y yo imaginaba que era el cabello sedoso el que acariciaba y aquel cuerpo desnudo el que tenia entre mis brazos…era el de Isabella.

Tanya sabía y me maldecía sin tener en cuenta los sirvientes….y a mí, sinceramente me daba igual.

Infinidad de veces me metía en la habitación que una vez fué de ella y me refugiaba en aquellas sábanas, inhalando algo de su esencia entre aquellas sábanas, recordándola después de aquel dia, con su blusa azul y aquellos jeans ajustados….me ponía como un sable tan solo de imaginarla y me masturbaba dentro de aquel cuarto, susurrando su diminutivo que era solo digno de las personas que ella amaba.

Un investigador la tuvo en seguimiento durante cinco años, sabiendo que se había convertido en una escritora de éxito que se refugiaba bajo un pseudónimo absurdo. Compré todas sus novelas asombrándome con el carácter duro y introvertido de su personaje. Había algo de aquel personaje de ficción que me recordaba a mi mismo, pero aquello era un total absurdo…ella no podía recordarme a mí…no de aquella manera, no como un ser necio que se reconvertía y se hincaba de rodillas ante la presencia de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco. La tal "Rebecca".

El tiempo pasó y una llamada me hizo replantearme volver la "Fortaleza" una cárcel de amor hacia ella. Bella volvería, porque en el testamento de Esmerald habia una claúsula….si yo no había engendrado un hijo en el vientre de Tanya, todo lo que un dia me dijo Esmerald que seria mío pasaría a ella. A Bella….me sentí tan dichoso como furioso y decidí acelerar los trámites de una nulidad matrimonial que estaba en boca de todos los de la mansión.

Ella volvería a casa…y yo le brindaría mi amor, arrastrando todo lo que se pusiera a mi paso.

Continuará…

Nenas….¿reacciones? Buenas, malas, regulares…Besos lindas. Os quiero!


	11. Chapter 11

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi autoría.**

RETRATO EN SEPIA.

Capítulo 11

—Señor. — La voz de Marco me hizo pegar un salto. Perdido en mis pensamientos y en mi felicidad que duraría más bien poco, giré en redondo para observarlo y sonreír levemente.

—Lo sé. Es la hora—. Caminé hacia él y agradecido le ofrecí mi mano.

Marco sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la mía, dándome un fuerte apretón. Él parecía saberlo todo, Marco llevaba al mando de la Fortaleza desde que yo llegué. Había conocido a Renée y era conocedor de la verdad que se encubría dentro de mi corazón. Él era el único en que me apoyaba cuando la desesperación me embargaba. Él sabía todo lo que yo sentía por la dueña de mi corazón.

—Si le sirve de algo, señor. Creo que esto va a salir bien.

Hice una mueca desesperada y el hombre palmeó mi hombro, dándome algo de consuelo. Estaba terriblemente nervioso, hoy era el gran día. Hoy me casaba con ella, con Isabella.

Caminamos hacia el jardín, allí nos esperaba un párroco, los escasos invitados eran los sirvientes de la Fortaleza, que se habían vestido con sus mejores galas para el evento.

Ese día después del enlace todos desaparecerían. Emelie se marcharía a casa de su hija, Marco también haría lo mismo y los demás se tomaban el día libre, porque yo lo había considerado así. Isabella no sabía nada, porque no quería afrontar la negativa de sus brazos con la casa atestada de oídos aquella noche. Intentaría mecerla entre mis brazos como mi mujer y hacerla mía, en cuanto termináramos de cenar aquella noche.

Alice Brandon eran un hueso duro de roer, pero ante mi sorpresa, no me dio una negativa cuando le comuniqué que aquella noche deseaba estar a solas con mi nueva esposa. Con la esposa que siempre anhelé.

El sacerdote me saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos y esperamos todos los allí presentes a que Isabella hiciera acto de presencia.

Cuando apareció acompañada de Alice por el pasillo de la entrada, no había ninguna flor que le hiciera sombra. Su belleza era etérea y aquello hizo que se me agolpara la saliva en mi boca. Tenía un hambre de ella colosal, quería beberla entera, comérmela y presentía que no iba a saciarme nunca.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, vestida con un sencillo traje de chaqueta color blanco y un casquete en su cabecita que le tapaba el rostro hasta la nariz. Sólo podía ver claramente sus labios color coral que amenazaban a mi cuerpo de una manera descarnadamente sexual, sin ella saberlo si quiera.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, la saludé con una sonrisa y ella huyó de mi mirada algo turbada. Me pareció ver como sus mejillas se teñían de color. Estaba tan irresistible que hubiera pasado por alto al sacerdote, la ceremonia y todo aquel evento que se me haría interminable. La hubiera alzado sobre mi hombro y me la hubiera llevado hacia la que fue su habitación para enredarme con ella entre sus sabanas y saciar aquella hambre desquiciante que sentía.

Pero el sacerdote comenzó a hablar y ambos dimos nuestros votos en una ceremonia interminable.

.

.

.

— ¿No comes nada?—. Pregunté, la veía paseando el tenedor por el plato, sin detenerse a pinchar nada. Ya llevaba varios minutos así y aquello me estaba incomodando.

—No tengo hambre—. Susurró, sin levantar la vista del plato.

Me quedé unos minutos mirándola, esperando que alzara su rostro y se estrellara contra el mío. Estaba deseoso de caminar hasta la otra punta de la mesa y acercarla a mi cuerpo, besarla con toda la urgencia que pedía mi cuerpo, pero ella estaba metida en un mundo donde yo no era participe en aquellos momentos. Suspiré sonoramente soltando los cubiertos con algo de fuerza, hastiado.

Sus ojos volaron hacia mi rostro y su boca se abrió levemente en una perfecta "o".

—He dado la noche libre a la servidumbre—. Gruñí, arrastrando la silla y levantándome para avanzar hacia la chimenea. Me llevé la mano al corbatín de seda azul marino y lo solté. Me ahogaba, necesitaba respirar algo que no fuera su esencia, me tenía al borde de perder el juicio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué has hecho eso?—. Preguntó.

—Quería intimidad—. Terminé por decir, soltando los dos botones de mi camisa.

—No necesitamos intimidad—. Isabella alzó levemente la voz y giré el rostro para observarla. Se había levantado de la mesa. Mis ojos vagaron desde las puntas de los zapatos inmaculadamente blancos hasta el delicado recogido que hacia reforzar sus hermosas facciones.

— ¡Oh sí, claro que la necesitamos!—. Gruñí de nuevo, apartando la vista de ella, porque mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Ella me hacía perder el sentido y llevaba demasiado con mi cuerpo excesivamente dormido…mi maldito cuerpo virgen, que solo podía entrar en llamas por ella.

— ¿De qué han servido estas dos semanas previas a la boda, Edward?—. Preguntó con la voz exasperada—. Creí que éramos amigos, habíamos decidido que no nos complicaríamos la existencia y me dejarías ir a la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia. ¡Sabes que si me he casado contigo es por hacerte un maldito favor!—. Gritó. — ¿Supones que somos un matrimonio normal?

No dije nada.

Yo quería que lo fuéramos, había rezado hasta la saciedad para que ella sintiera por mí, algo más que aquella fraternidad que habíamos forjado desde que volví de la casa que Carlisle me había dejado en Londres, había decidido que era mejor apartarme de ella, porque era mejor eso, que sufrir con la presencia de su olor y su visión. La deseaba y la amaba demasiado.

Sí. Era cierto. Habíamos llegado a una especie de pacto. Yo la dejaba marchar a la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia y no tendríamos que vernos más, si así lo deseábamos.

Habían sido dos semanas de risas y de recuerdos, habíamos tocado juntos al piano y habíamos paseado por la campiña en los caballos. Almorzábamos juntos, cenábamos e incluso después de esto, teníamos agradables charlas sobre cosas sin sentido.

Había estado tentado a contarle el mayor de mi secretos, pero ella no había dado pie a ello, siempre que comenzaba una frase como "Bella, yo…", ella sonreía y se marchaba aludiendo que estaba cansada, que tenía sueño o que tenía que escribir en aquel maldito ordenador.

Luego estaban las llamadas a deshoras del tal Jasper Hale y de su incomodidad al hablar con él frente a mí. Odiaba a aquel maldito bastardo porque algo me decía que él amaba a mi esposa de la misma manera que lo hacía yo. Aunque si soy sincero, no creo que haya nadie que la ame como lo hago yo, porque siento que voy a enloquecer si no la tengo conmigo, la sola idea de pensar que mañana no puedo tenerla cerca de mí hace que la ansiedad recorra mi cuerpo, sintiéndome enfermar de dolor.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Isabella?—. Pregunté, estaba decidido a romper aquella celda en la que mi corazón estaba cada vez mas encarcelado.

La observé intensamente. Ella se tocó el hermoso recogido y paseó la mano por su frente nerviosa. Quizás sí se había enamorado, o quizás lo estaba en aquel momento. La sola idea de pensarlo me hizo sangrar por dentro.

—No… no es de tu incumbencia, Edward—. Respondió sin mirarme, en aquel momento el plato con la cena sin probar, era más interesante que yo.

—Sí lo es. Soy tu recién estrenado marido y creo que tengo algún derecho, aunque solo sea ínfimo. ¿Estás enamorada ahora, Isabella?—. Pregunté en un agudo tono cortante.

Ella alzó la mirada y nos miramos durante unos instantes. Luego de pronto, apartó el rostro y volvió la vista al jodido plato de comida.

—Si—. Susurró.

Noté como mi corazón se paraba. Ella estaba enamorada. Sentí como la furia me invadía, había perdido toda clase de oportunidad, todo estaba roto. Yo estaba destrozado.

—Me dijiste...— susurré—. Yo pensé…—. Recosté el codo en la repisa de la chimenea y pasé la mano temblorosa por mi cabello, volví a mirarla y ella se estaba mirando en esos momentos los zapatitos blancos. —Te he jodido la vida entonces. Me engañaste, yo creí que no había nadie lo suficientemente importante como para casarte conmigo.

—Tengo miedo del amor, Edward. No es algo fácil para mí, Perdí a mis padres cuando era una niña y siempre he tenido que refugiarme en personas que no eran de mi familia para sentirlo de nuevo. Sabes que la misma Esme no lo sentía por mí y tú… tú nunca demostraste que te preocupabas por mí, aunque lo hicieses en la sombra. No me sentí querida y tengo miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos. Me niego a que manipulen mis decisiones. El amor es algo destructivo y no lo quiero en mi vida.

Jadeé. Había retenido demasiado tiempo la respiración. Caminé hacia ella, queriéndome arrodillar ante mi esposa tomarle las manos y llenarle el rostro de besos húmedos.

Pero fui cobarde y me quedé a medio camino, lleno de temor y con el cuerpo rígido del nerviosismo.

La puerta del salón se abrió y apareció Marco. Ella no se inmutó y yo lo miré pasándome la mano por el cabello.

—Señor, solo quedo yo en la Fortaleza. En unos minutos me marcho. ¿Desea algo para mañana, usted o la señora?

—Si—, espeté. —Tenga un coche preparado y empaquen mañana a primera hora todo el equipaje de la señora Cullen, se marcha a Londres.

Marco me miró interrogante unos instantes y luego una mascara de dolor inundó su rostro. Seguro que era fiel reflejo del mío.

—Como ordene el señor—. Marco se marchó haciendo una ligera reverencia y cerró la puerta con lentitud.

Caminé hacia la silla donde había estado sentado durante la cena y la arrastré hacia el lado de Isabella. Me senté y elevé su mentón con un solo dedo.

— ¿Quién es él?— Pregunté en un ronco susurro.

Ella estaba llorando y aquello me partió el corazón.

—No…Edward, no. Ya es demasiado doloroso, por favor…—. Jadeó y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello, sintiendo su cercanía a lo largo de mi pecho. La estreché entre mis brazos y la subí a mi regazo para consolarla como una niña.

—Shhhh… tranquila, me puedes decir, confía en mí y quítate esa honda carga, cariño—. Acariciaba los mechones que se habían soltado de aquel recogido, haciéndola ver aún mas hermosa y salvaje.

—Edward, es un amor imposible—. Sorbió de su nariz y elevó el rostro para mirarme… ¡Ahhh! Sentí el dolor que traspasaba aquella piel como mío.

Sonreí tierno y besé el tope de su cabeza, volviendo a mirarla con densidad.

—No creo que haya nada imposible para ti—, susurré.

Ella negó pegada a mí y noté como su nariz se pegaba a la desnudez del principio de mi pecho. Me inflamé como un pervertido, aquella no era la ocasión, maldita sea.

—No lo entiendes… él… él ama a otra persona—. Terminó de decir, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas mirando los mi ojos. Sintiendo el dolor que ella sentía.

Besé su frente y maldije en silencio. Apenas me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando.

Continuará.

Gracias Jocelynne….

Besos preciosas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoría****.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Cap****í****tulo 12.**

**EPOV**

—Edward... — Ella volvió a sorber de aquella naricita preciosa por la que me descabezaría y se escabulló de mis brazos poniéndose en pie—. No quiero que te lleves un mal recuerdo de esta noche. No así. No quiero que me veas llorar, seguro que debo estar hecha un adefesio.

Hablaba nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio e hipando. Suspiré sin darme cuenta y la imité, alzándome de frente a ella y comiéndomela con la mirada.

—Yo también desearía tener otro recuerdo de esta noche. Y no. Tú nunca serías un adefesio, por mucho que intentaras parecerlo. Eres hermosa. Perfecta.

Sus ojos color chocolate me miraron sorprendidos y su boca perfecta se abrió asombrada, mirando mis ojos. Sonreí sin pretenderlo, pese a tener el rostro pesado por todas aquellas lágrimas derramadas.

—Estoy hablando en serio. No me mires así —expliqué, dado que se había quedado casi en shock ante aquella declaración—. Cualquier hombre se sentiría dichoso de tener a su lado a una mujer como tú.

Noté como su cuello se movía, tragando pesadamente y parpadeó varias veces sin despegar la mirada de mi rostro.

—¿Tú... tú te sentirías dichoso? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, tan susurrante que casi me pareció haber imaginado lo que había escuchado.

—Sí. Inmensamente dichoso —respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

Fue todo tan inesperado, como aquellos dos pasos que dio para acercarse a mí, rodeando sus brazos a mi cuello y alzando aquellos piececitos para tomar mi boca entre la suya en un beso claramente inocente, pero mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y tampoco luché por controlarlo.

Habían sido demasiados años de dolor, de insatisfacción y de pasión hacia una persona que estaba tan alejada de mi como la propia muerte. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera violenta y la sangre se agolpó en el músculo duro que se alojaba en medio de mis caderas.

Gemí y juro que también la escuché gemir a ella; agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura, invadiendo por completo su cuerpo en un abrazo enfebrecido de deseo. La apretaba contra mí de tal manera, que podía estar haciendo daño seriamente su cuerpecito de princesa.

Pero ella gemía. ¡Si Santo Dios, gemía!

Abrí más la boca y busqué su lengua para dejar apartado aquel beso inocente, que ya no nos decía nada. Ahora, era un beso adulto lleno de fuego y de deseo. Su lengua dulce tocó la mía hasta casi hacerla sangrar con tantos roces, comiéndonos con tanta hambre que dolía el cuerpo de puro gozo.

Hubo un momento que sentí como se desvanecía y me aparté de ella. Mi princesa había olvidado respirar. Sujeté su nuca y miré aquellas facciones perfectas ruborizadas, aquellos ojos cerrados llenos de éxtasis y aquella boca que entreabierta me pedía que siguiera devorándola más.

—Bella...

Susurré.

Sus ojos cristalinos respondieron a mi llamada y se abrieron esplendorosos, llenos de fuego y deseo.

—No hables —susurró—, solo bésame.

No le di tregua y volví a cubrir su boca con la mía, pero esta vez la agarré y caminé con ella entre mis brazos hacia la habitación donde se suponía que consumaríamos nuestro matrimonio.

No tuve problema en abrir y cerrar la puerta y mucho menos en ir desprendiendo poco a poco aquella ropa que se adhería a ella y que, por consiguiente, me separaba de su carne tibia y dulce. Susurraba su nombre cada vez que me deshacía de una de aquellas prendas, besando la carne expuesta y ganándome un suspiro enfebrecido de labios de ella, aquellos labios que no abandonaba y, que hinchados, me brindaban el néctar delicioso de su saliva.

—Bella... eres una diosa...

Casi descubriendo sus curvas perfectas con aquel conjunto inocente de virgen, de transparente lencería blanca, con ligueros y medias; por un momento pensé que perdería el sentido. Mi polla hizo un movimiento hosco, sintiendo la perlada gota de la desesperación mojando mis bóxers.

—Yo también quiero desnudarte —susurró con la voz entrecortada y jadeante, apartándose de mi comida de boca hambrienta. Gemí, jadeé y mi polla volvió a tirar de una manera placenteramente dolorosa.

—Me matarás... si lo haces tú —logré responder, ahogado de tanta felicidad.

Ella rió brevemente, una risa tan musical como preciosa. Dedicada a mí y a aquella situación que nos envolvía. Al sueño que se estaba haciendo carne a mi lado, mi esposa. Mi niña, mi amor. Mi Bella.

No pude pensar mucho más. Su aliento pesado me recorrió el pecho y sus manos pequeñas comenzaron a apartar la tela de mi cuerpo que, ante cada toque suyo, sentía un latigazo de calor. No nos besábamos, pero había tanta intensidad en aquel momento, en aquellos toques como alas de mariposas, que gemía constantemente como un púber.

Al llegar a los botones del pantalón, deslizó la mano por aquella protuberancia grande y almizclada que la iba a perseguir sin descanso las horas venideras; anclando las caderas hacia ella como un acto reflejo, apretando los dientes y siseando como un perturbado. ¡Cómo y de qué manera la deseaba!

Mi pequeña no tuvo reparos en arrodillarse y quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines, bajar aquellos pantalones que casi se sostenían solos y arrancarme los bóxers, haciéndome saber la clase de hambre que sentía por mí.

¿Se puede uno sentir que es el amo de todo? Porque yo, en aquellos momentos, sentía que podía agarrar la estrella más lejana y brillante del universo, para ella.

—Edward...eres...eres tan...hermoso…

Reí ante aquella palabra. Yo no era digno de aquella definición, porque ella era la elegida para aquella palabra tan perfecta como su dueña.

Me adueñé de su cintura y busqué su cuello con los labios.

—No es justo. Yo estoy en clara desventaja. Tú aún llevas esa locura puesta.

—Quítamela. Con la boca.

Aullé de placer antes de pasear la boca por aquellos tirantes finos de encaje y partirlos entres mis dientes de depredador. Las copas del bustier casi saltaron cuando ladeé las tiras que se alojaban en la espalda y tiré de ellas hasta romperlas, ganándome un claro gemido de ella. Tenerla en braguitas y liguero era mucho más de lo que podía soñar y salté sobre ella tirándola sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado con el peso de mi cuerpo para no dañarla.

Un instante de amargura tiñó el momento y en mi mente se fraguó la imagen del hombre que ella amaba, sintiéndome un canalla por tenerla así entre mis brazos sin tener ningún derecho. Fruncí el ceño y ella abrumada por mi cambio de actitud besó aquella arruga entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Que ocurre, Edward? —preguntó.

Chasqueé la lengua y me aparté un poco de su cuerpo, llenando mi visión de aquella protuberancias perfectas coronadas por aquellos picos oscuros de placer.

—Siento que no tengo derecho a tenerte...

Sentí su mano en mi cuello, su beso mojado en mis labios y un susurro caliente.

—Tienes todo el derecho.

Aquella pequeña frase bastó para coronar las cimas de aquellos pechos que gritaban que los besase con toda mi pasión contenida.

Sus jadeos, sus gemidos y sus suplicas eran un cántico celestial para mis oídos. La había amado y deseado hace tanto tiempo, desde aquella primera vez que bajó del coche dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la Fortaleza, que todo aquello me parecía un sueño bendecido o una abrumadora burla del destino. Después de tanto tiempo, sin tan solo tenerlo como algo plausiblemente real, ella estaba rodeada de mis brazos y eran mis besos en los que se consumía.

Su piel blanca, nívea y perfecta se enrojecía a cada lengüetazo que le atizaba y mi nariz buscaba todos los pliegues de su cuerpo para friccionarse con ella y darle el mayor placer posible, haciendo que aquellas manos agarraran las sabanas oscuras que Emelie había preparado; arrugándolas y asesinándolas entre aquellos deditos de princesa que mordía dulcemente ahogado de necesidad.

Besé y recorrí de saliva todo su cuerpo, bebiéndome cada poro de su piel y memorizando todos los lugares donde ella gritaba o gemía de placer.

Al llegar a la cúspide deseada, aquel triángulo de rizos oscuros, me detuve en seco y los observé detenidamente, abriendo con la ayuda de mis dedos los pliegues de aquella ansiada carne, brillante y suculenta.

—Me muero de hambre por ti, Bella —lo que salió de mí, apenas una voz, era un graznido. La saliva se agolpaba en mi boca de pura sed y mis caderas impulsivamente se estremecían haciendo movimientos de fuera para adentro como si en realidad estuviera penetrándola. Estaba tan sobrecargado de deseo, que pensé haber enfermado de vulnerabilidad.

—Cómeme —me instó, de manera gutural y salvaje, dejándome algo sorprendido.

Seguro que en su vida, habían existido infinidad de hombres.

Aquello me paralizó por unos instantes.

Ella podría valorar… asemejar, comparar. Y rápidamente se daría cuenta que yo era un vulgar principiante que explotaba a la primera embestida.

Eso me hizo replantearme la situación y no poner todo el corazón en el primer acto salvaje y amatorio de toda mi jodida existencia, ajustando mi boca aquellos labios y lamiendo primero con lentitud y solo con la punta de mi lengua para poco después, tomar todo el clítoris, engullirlo, chuparlo y machacarlo sin darle tregua alguna.

Bella se retorcía.

Tenía que evitar sus preciosas piernas largas y blancas. Notaba como el flujo manaba de ella y de aquella excitación que tan solo yo estaba consiguiendo. Maltratando aquel capullo cada vez mas hinchado y oscuro.

—Edward… —mi nombre en sus labios era perjudicial para mi polla dura y caliente, deseosa de cubrirse de carne tibia, lloraba lágrimas de semen a cada grito de mi niña, que gemía escociéndose las cuerdas vocales a cada arremetida con mi lengua folladora—. Creo que me voy a correr… ¡Sí, Dios, siiiii, Edward… ahggg, Edward…!

Noté como aquel jugo caliente se filtraba por mi lengua, era diferente al probado hasta ahora, mucho más denso y caliente, de sus mismas entrañas, parte de ella como ella lo era de mí. Un dulce sabor a rosas inundó mis fosas nasales y engullí todo lo que ella me brindaba, aquel regalo de su cuerpo, dirigido a mí.

Gracias a mis niñas por leerme y esperarme. Por supuesto, al enorme grupo que me apoya en facebook.

De mi beta, ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Que la adoro? Eso sería una nimiedad… no sé qué decirte Jo. Eres indispensable para mí.

Sistercullen


End file.
